Lucy Andrews, ou l'illusion d'une vérité
by Mahaut Ninn Time
Summary: Lucy Andrews découvre la magie en même temps que Poudlard. Elle rentre dans la même année que Ginny Weasley. Elle rencontrera Luna la Serdaigle rêveuse, Aeden le susceptible Poufsouffle et Colin le Griffondor à l'insatiable curiosité. Plus ou moins loin l'enfant va suivre les aventures du trio d'or sans savoir qu'elle est bien plus concernée que ce qu'elle croyait.
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait longtemps que Lucy n'écoutait plus le cours. Ceci dit, il fallait se l'avouer, celui-ci était très ennuyeux pour une petite fille de dix ans. Elle savait déjà tout ce qui était possible de savoir sur les additions, les soustractions et elle arrivait de mieux en mieux à faire les multiplications et les divisions. Que pouvait-il y avoir d'autres à apprendre en mathématiques ? Elle avait terminé les exercices de sa feuille et commençait à gribouiller sur son cahier. Bien vite un petit lièvre émergea du crayon, puis une tortue et une fleur. C'était beaucoup plus intéressant que tout ce que pouvait raconter la maîtresse d'école au tableau. Lucy laissa son esprit vagabonder avec le lièvre gambadant près de la fleur, alors que derrière lui se trouvait la tortue, celle-ci se déplaçant lentement. Mais la fillette la voyait petit à petit dépasser le lièvre qui s'était arrêté auprès de la fleur. Comme dans la fable qu'elle avait lue quelques jours plus tôt, _Le lièvre et la tortue_. Ses pensées vagabondaient encore quand un petit cri la ramena à la salle de classe. Tyna, la fille qui partageait la table de bureau avec elle, la fixait avec des yeux ronds. Elle avait sauté de sa chaise pour s'éloigner d'où elle était assise.  
Lucy se demanda pourquoi elle avait eu une telle réaction. Elle détourna son intention de Tyna à son pupitre et Lucy aussi finit par ouvrir grand ses prunelles. Ses dessins avaient pris vie. Le gibier gambadait près du bord, la fleur avait l'air d'être dorlotée par un vent inexistant et la tortue marchait vers le bord opposé à celui des grandes oreilles. La petite fille s'émerveilla devant les lignes d'encre qui avait pris du volume pour donner des ébauches en trois dimensions. Mais bien vite, elle sentit une poigne forte l'éloigner de son pupitre.

\- Lucy, qu'est-ce-que c'est que tout cela ? demanda la maîtresse dont le regard était emplis de terreur.

\- Ce sont mes dessins, madame, c'est beau non ?

La fillette ne comprit pas tout de suite le sentiment qu'exprimait l'adulte. Elle se demanda un instant si elle avait vu un monstre, comme dans ses cauchemars. Mais la maîtresse avait les yeux rivés sur l'encre qui gambadait un peu partout sur son bureau. Lucy se questionna si elle les trouvait moches, ils lui paraissaient pourtant mignons. Elle comprit soudain que ce n'était pas normal que des coups de crayons prennent vie et s'amusent à s'échapper d'une feuille. Ses mirettes s'arrondirent comme des billes en regardant à nouveaux les animaux et la fleur. Lucy eut l'impression que si cette chose s'était produite c'était par son fait, que c'était à cause d'elle. Et puis tout d'un coup, ils disparurent. Il n'y en avait plus aucune trace. Ni sur le bureau, ni sur la page du cahier. Lucy retourna ses affaires pour vérifier, mais l'encre avait disparue et la feuille était redevenue blanche comme de la neige.

\- Madame…

Lucy n'obteint aucune réponse, sa maîtresse restait figée devant le bureau de la petite fille. La main de la vieille femme se resserrait de plus en plus sur l'épaule de l'enfant. Celle-ci laissa échapper un couinement de douleur. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas fait une bêtise. La maîtresse se retourna soudainement, tenant toujours Lucy. Elle se précipita hors de la classe, après avoir demandé aux enfants de rester sages.  
Lucy peinait à suivre les pas rapides de sa maitresse, elle se sentait à moitié trainée. Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait. La dernière fois que l'adulte avait réagi comme cela, c'est quand Marc avait collé son chewing-gum dans les cheveux de Johanna. Et encore à ce moment-là, elle était rouge de colère. Mais là, Lucy n'arrivait pas à discerner si elle avait l'air d'avoir peur, d'être terrifié ou d'être en colère. Toutes les couleurs étaient parties de son visage.

\- Madame… J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda la petite fille de sa voix fluette.

Lucy ne reçut aucune réponse. Elle se sentait redevenir une enfant de cinq ans, ne comprenant rien à la situation.

Quand Lucy entra dans le bureau de la directrice, elle sentit sa gorge se serrer. Si ses parents apprenaient qu'elle s'était mal conduite à l'école, ça n'allait pas être très drôle à la maison ce soir. Lucy garda les yeux baissés. Elle ne voulait pas rencontrer le regard sévère de la directrice. Elle lui avait toujours fait peur. Bizarrement, Lucy n'entendit pas la voix aiguë de la dame. Au contraire ce fut une voix grave qui entama la discussion.

\- Merci Madame de nous emmener cette enfant. Vous me paraissez bien pâle. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Monsieur, cette enfant, elle a…

La maîtresse n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Lucy, qui avait relevé les yeux, vit un homme à la peau noire qui portait une étrange robe aux teintes chaleureuses. Etrangement, cela n'effrayait pas du tout la petite fille. Elle avait un sentiment de confiance avec cet homme à l'accoutrement si bizarre. Et ce même quand il brandit doucement un bout de bois devant sa maîtresse.

\- Obliviate

La maîtresse lacha enfin le bras de Lucy et elle s'écroula à côté d'elle, inconsciente. La petite fille la regarda effarée.

\- Vous ne l'avez pas tuée dites ? demanda-t-elle pour se rassurer.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas Lucy, elle est juste endormie. Elle se réveillera ayant oublié tout ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure dans la classe.

\- Vous êtes au courant ? C'est mal, ce que j'ai fait?

\- Non, absolument pas, ce n'est pas mal. Ça veut juste dire que tu es un peu différente d'eux. Je m'appelle Kingsley. Viens, nous allons aller chez tes parents.

\- Mais, et l'école ?

Lucy n'eut pas sa réponse, l'homme venait de poser doucement sa main sur son épaule et elle sentit son ventre se tordre dans tous les sens. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans des montagnes russes pour les adultes. Elle avait son déjeuner qui allait remonter si ça continuait.  
Les secousses s'arrêtèrent subitement. Lucy chancela, mais elle fut rattrapée par l'homme. Devant elle se trouvait ses parents et un très vieil homme en robe grise. Elle ne put retenir un sourire en pensant qu'il ressemblait à un père-noël avec son regard bienveillant, ses lunettes en demi-lune et sa chevelure et sa barbe argentées. Ses parents les regardaient, elle et l'homme qui l'avait ramenée avec des yeux ronds comme des billes . Elle trouvait ça drôle mais également un peu intimidant. Jamais ses parents ne l'avaient regardée avec des yeux pareils. Sa mère fut la première à réagir, elle se précipita vers sa fille et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Oh ma chérie, je savais que tu étais spéciale !

Lucy était surprise des paroles de sa mère, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle disait ça.

\- Maman, pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda la jeune enfant.

Sa mère ne lui répondit pas. Lucy chercha des yeux son père pour qu'il réponde à sa question mais celui-ci la regardait d'une façon étrange. Lucy pouvait lire de la fierté dans son regard mais également de la peur, elle comprenait pas pourquoi.

\- Lucy, si tes parents sont dans cet état, c'est parce qu'ils viennent d'apprendre que tu n'est pas une petite fille comme les autres, commença le vieil homme, tu es spéciale, tu es magique petite Lucy. Tu es une sorcière !

\- Mais les sorcières c'est méchant non ? Je ne suis pas méchante ! Je ne veux pas ! Je suis une gentille fille.

\- Non, lui expliqua le vieil homme amusé visiblement par sa remarque. Les sorciers et les sorcières ne sont pas méchants à la base, ils sont comme les hommes et les femmes sans magie. Certes il y a parfois des gens qui ne sont pas très gentils, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont des pouvoirs que c'est le cas. C'est à toi de choisir qui tu veux être, et si tu veux être une gentille fille, je ne doute pas que tu y arriveras.

\- Ma chérie, tu es une gentille fille, n'en doute jamais, la rassura sa maman.

\- Mais c'était de ma faute ce qui est arrivé tout à l'heure ? C'est moi qui ai rendu vivant mes dessins ?

\- Oui, ton pouvoir ce manifeste, et pour le contrôler, il te faut aller à l'école de sorcellerie, il te faut aller à Poudlard.

\- C'est un drôle de nom.

\- Oui, je peux te l'accorder, sourit le vieil homme, mais cette école est la meilleure d'Angleterre, peut-être parce que c'est la seule d'ailleurs. Cette école deviendra ton second foyer pour les sept années à venir, tu pourras revenir chez toi pour les vacances.

Les yeux de la petite fille commencèrent à se remplir de larmes, elle s'enfuit des bras de sa mère et s'approcha de son père.

\- Papa, me laisse pas partir, je ne ferais plus de magie, j'arrêterais, mais je ne veux pas partir !

Son père pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée réagit. Il s'accroupit près de sa fille. Il fronçait les sourcils. Lucy crut qu'il allait la gronder, qu'il ne voulait plus la voir et qu'il voulait qu'elle parte loin d'eux.

\- Ma puce, on ne t'abandonne pas, on sera toujours là pour toi. Il faut que tu y ailles, si tu es magique, si tu as le don de la magie il faut que tu l'exploites, c'est un devoir. A chaque vacances nous serons là pour t'accueillir à bras ouverts, tu nous raconteras tes cours, tu nous parleras de tes nouveaux amis. On est fier de toi et on le sera toujours ma petite puce. Et puis, tu pourras toujours nous envoyer des lettres. Il y a bien des facteurs chez les sorciers, non ?

\- Hum… Et bien, ce n'est pas ce que j'appellerais des facteurs, commença Kingsley, ce sont plutôt des hiboux…

Lucy qui venait de sécher ses larmes pouffa de rire en voyant la tête que venait de faire ses parents. Et ses parents la regardèrent un instant avant de se joindre à leur fille.

\- Lucy, peux-tu me laisser avec tes parents un instant s'il te plait ? Je dois leurs parler de formalités et c'est très ennuyeux pour les enfants, nous t'appellerons plus tard.

Lucy sortit du salon où se trouvaient ses parents et les drôles de messieurs. Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine. Elle avait un peu faim, et comme ses parents étaient occupés, elle en profitait pour prendre un peu de chocolat. Elle ouvrit les placards à la recherche de sa gourmandise mais elle se rendit vite à l'évidence que ses parents l'avaient encore une fois cachée. Lucy regarda derrière elle, les adultes allaient surement encore un petit moment. Elle pensa tout d'abord à trainer une chaise près du placard et exploré les étages les plus hauts. Mais elle repensa à l'épisode à l'école avec ses dessins. La magie. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait essayer un petit tour. Lucy se concentra et pensa à son précieux chocolat. Au bout de dix minutes, elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle se demandait comment elle avait fait pour les dessins, elle ne pensait à rien de spécial. Impatiente, elle finit par monter sur la chaise pour pouvoir attraper une tablette. Quand elle regarda dans les étages du haut, elle fut surprise de voir une montagne de sucreries. Pourtant ses parents en achetaient si peu. Il y avait de toutes les marques, certains sachets avaient même des noms écrits dessus. Elle se finit par comprendre que c'était les noms des enfants du quartier.

\- Oups…

\- En effet, là je pense que tu peux considérer ça comme une bêtise, mais seulement si tes parents sont au courant.

Lucy sursauta à l'écoute de la voix. Dans la précipitation, elle glissa de la chaise mais le vieil homme aux lunettes en demi-lune l'empêcha de tomber. Il avait sorti un bout de bois de sa manche. Lucy le fixait, suspendue en l'air. Elle souriait malgré sa bêtise. Elle se sentit doucement revenir sur le sol. Elle étudia le magicien faire disparaître les chocolats en trop du placard.

\- Tu as un grand talent, mais tu ne dois pas l'utiliser contre les autres et ce même si ton estomac crie famine. Tu dois être aussi gourmande que moi !

\- C'est quoi ? demanda la petite fille en regardant le bâton.

\- Une baguette magique, chaque sorcier en a une. Elle nous permet de mieux contrôler notre magie et de pouvoir lancer des sorts.

\- Moi aussi, j'en aurai une ? Comment on fait pour en avoir une ? On doit la fabriquer nous-même ?

\- Non, tu l'achèteras chez Ollivanders, le fabriquant de baguettes magiques.

Lucy imagina sa baguette, elle avait hâte, tellement hâte! Mais elle appréhendait également comment ça allait se passer à Poudlard.

\- Monsieur, comment c'est Poudlard ? Est-ce-que c'est une école stricte ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, et puis si tu as un problème une fois là-bas, tu n'auras qu'à demander à me voir. Je suis le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore.

La petite fille resta bouche-bée, elle parlait avec le directeur de sa futur école. Trop bien! pensa-t-elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. Le monde des sorciers lui apportait des surprises improbables à chaque instant. Tout d'abord, ses parents et elle avaient dû aller à Londres dans un petit pub miteux appelé « Le Chaudron Baveur ». Il se trouvait entre une librairie et une boutique de disque sur Charing Cross Road. Et là, surprise: les tables se lavaient toutes seules, des hommes et des femmes se tenaient au bar buvant des chopes de bières qui se remplissaient quand elles étaient vides sans que personne n'ait rien fait. Lucy sentit ses parents se raidirent un petit peu mais en même temps, Lucy voyait la même lueur de plaisir dans leurs yeux qu'elle sentait l'envahir. Cet endroit était merveilleux. Son père s'approcha de l'homme tenant le bar.

\- Pardon monsieur, s'excusa-t-il nerveux, mais nous voudrions savoir comment aller au chemin de traverse.

Le barman le regarda étrangement, puis lui sourit. Il fit signe à la famille de le suivre. Il les dirigea vers l'arrière de l'établissement puis ils se retrouvèrent dans une impasse devant un grand mur de briques rougeâtres. Le barman se tourna vers eux.

\- On m'a prévenu de votre venue, Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous donner cette bourse pour les différents achats de votre petite. L'argent n'est pas le même dans le monde des sorciers que dans votre monde. Le galion est en or, il vaut 17 mornilles, les pièces en argent, et les mornilles valent 29 noises, n'oubliez surtout pas ! Ici, c'est l'entrée principale du chemin de traverse. Pour les livres de la petite allez chez Fleury et Bott, pour sa baguette chez Ollivanders, pour les robes il faut voir Madame Guipure ou Tissard et brodette, pour les ingrédients de potion c'est la boutique de l'apothicaire, il y a aussi le magasin de chaudrons…

Lucy trouvait ça très drôle de voir ses parents écouter attentivement le monsieur en essayant de prendre des notes. Mais la petite fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi il les avait amené ici alors qu'il n'y avait rien qui puisse les emmener dans ce fameux chemin de traverse. Il n'y avait pas de portes à part celle d'où ils venaient, pas d'allées, rien, juste une impasse et ce mur de brique. Lucy regarda plus attentivement ce mur, elle se demandait si on pouvait passer au travers. Elle posa une main dessus et commença à toquer. Le barman la regardait faire un sourire aux lèvres tout en donnant les dernières indications à ses parents. Une fois qu' il eut fini, il s'approcha d'elle. La petite fille arrêta instantanément de toquer sur différentes pierres. Il commença à toquer lui aussi sur différentes briques du mur, mais avec lui ça fonctionna, le mur laissa place à une rue commerçante extrêmement bruyante. La petite fille était ébahie et ses parents n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

\- Tu es intelligente petite, la plupart des nés-moldus me demandent pourquoi je les ai amenés à l'arrière de l'établissement. Tu as tout de suite compris le truc. Mais tu es encore trop petite pour taper sur les bonnes briques, rit-il. Bonne journée !

Le barman les laissa seuls, et c'est Lucy qui prit les devants. Elle attrapa le bras de son père et de sa mère et commença à marcher vers la première boutique qu'elle voyait. La boutique de l'apothicaire.

Lucy était toute émerveillée de tous les objets qu'elle découvrait. Elle n'arrivait pas à rester en place. Son père, qui n'en pouvait plus de la voir trotter un peu partout, lui fit une remarque, mais celle-ci tomba dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Lucy était bien trop excitée. Les parents suivaient leur fille. Ils avaient compris qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à la calmer, ils décidèrent donc de la garder à l'œil mais de la laisser découvrir ce monde qui leur semblait improbable. Après un tour dans le Royaume du Hiboux, Lucy put acheter un magnifique spécimen. Il ne lui manquait plus que les livres et sa baguette, et elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre d'avoir une baguette magique. Elle se dirigea vers l'enseigne d'Ollivanders en trottinant. Quand elle ouvrit la porte accompagnée de ses parents, elle entendit le petit son d'une clochette. Elle découvrit une boutique très peu rangée avec des centaines et des centaines de petites boîtes recouvrant chaque parcelle de chaque étage. Elle entendit un bruit et vit débarquer un vieil homme aux yeux clairs comme la lune. Pendant quelques instants, Lucy crut qu'il avait vu un fantôme, mais le vieux monsieur se reprit vite.

\- Oh, une petite nouvelle, alors tu attends ta première baguette petite sorcière ?

\- Oui, sourit-elle de toutes ses dents, mais je ne sais pas comment on fait, avoua-t-elle penaude.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ma petite, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier et non l'inverse !

Monsieur Ollivanders commença à prendre des mesures du bras de la petite fille tout en lui posant des questions sur elle. Lucy le trouvait amusant, il bougeait partout pourtant il avait l'air très vieux. Il lui demanda son nom alors qu'il était surement au bout de la boutique en train de chercher une boîte en hauteur.

\- Lucy, Lucy Andrews, sourit-elle de toutes ses dents.

\- Andrews ? Je m'attendais à un autre nom de famille pourtant.

\- Pourquoi demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Ollivanders ignora ou n'entendit pas la question. Il était parti dans l'un des rayons et revint avec une boîte après quelques minutes. Lucy la prit et empoigna la baguette avec beaucoup de précaution. Mais quand elle fit un mouvement du poignet, la boîte prit feu. Lucy reposa immédiatement la baguette sur la table. Elle était désolée pour la boîte.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ça arrive tout le temps. Tu ressembles beaucoup à une ancienne cliente que j'ai eu il y a quelques années, elle a eu une baguette en saule, 25,6 cm, excellente pour les enchantements.

\- Monsieur, je suis la première sorcière de ma famille, nia l'enfant en souriant, rayonnante de fierté.

Ollivanders repartit dans les méandres de son magasin, il revint bientôt avec plusieurs autres boites, mais chaque essaie fut un autre désastre. Le vendeur maugréa pendant que Lucy se faisait toute petite, peut-être qu'aucune baguette ne voudrait d'elle. Ollivanders partit dans l'arrière-boutique, Lucy pouvait l'entendre murmurer mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Il ne répondit pas quand son père lui demanda si tout allait bien. Mais il finit par revenir au bout d'une dizaine de minute.

\- Je trouverais ça bizarre qu'elle te convienne mais après tout, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

Ollivanders lui proposa une énième baguette, celle-ci était dans un bois clair, elle avait de fines gravures que Lucy n'arrivait pas à distinguer, était-ce des étincelles ou des flocons de neiges ? Quand la petite fille prit la baguette dans ses mains, elle sentit une chaleur entre ses mains et également une brise fraiche, des étincelles vertes et or surgirent du bout de la baguette.

\- C'est magnifique, laissa échapper Lucy alors qu'Ollivanders fronçait les sourcils, elle m'a choisi ?

\- Oui, baguette en bois d'if, 28,3 centimètres dont le cœur est un crin de licorne. C'est une combinaison complexe étant donnée l'opposée des matériaux mais elle te sera fidèle si tu restes toi-même.

\- Pourquoi trouvez-vous cela bizarre qu'elle me convienne demanda innocemment Lucy.

\- Ce bois n'est pas fait pour les âmes innocentes, mais le crin de licorne si. Cette complexité est très rare, et c'est surement l'une des seules baguettes à avoir cette combinaison. Il n'y a eu que deux baguettes ainsi de mon vivant, je les avais fabriqué étant jeune et un peu casse-cou. Mais je ne vais pas te faire cette histoire ne te concerne en rien si tu es une née-moldue, j'espère que tu te plairas à Poudlard. Au revoir Lucy.

Lucy suivit ses parents qui venaient de payer la baguette de leur fille, ils étaient fiers d'elle et ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que racontait ce vieux vendeur. Ils sortirent de la boutique sous le regard inquiet d'Ollivanders pour se diriger vers la librairie « Fleury et Bott ».

Celle-ci était lumineuse, il y avait des livres partout. Lucy se demandait comment une colonne de bouquins aussi haute pouvait ne pas se renverser. Elle sourit, surement la magie. Il y avait des livres de toutes les tailles. Il y avait même un livre si petit que la petite fille se demanda comment il pouvait y avoir quelques choses écrit dedans. Lucy perdit vite de vue ses parents, il y avait tellement de monde dans cette boutique. Tant de femmes bizarrement habillées qui piaillaient pour elle ne savait quelle raison. Lucy rentra dans quelqu'un. Elle faillit tomber mais fut rattraper au dernier moment. Elle leva les yeux vers une fille surement un peu plus vieille qu'elle. Elle avait des cheveux châtains indisciplinés, des yeux noisette et des dents légèrement grandes sur le devant. Elle la regardait avec stupéfaction. Mais une voix arrêta son observation sur la fille.

\- Fais attention, où tu marches gamine !

Lucy grimaça, elle n'aimait pas qu'on la traite de gamine, elle avait quand même eut 11 ans, il y a quelques semaines. Elle se retourna vers la voix. Elle découvrit un garçon à l'air suffisant, il avait les cheveux blond platines, des traits fin mais qui lui donnait un air de fouine.

\- Tu as perdu ta langue gamine ? Tu devrais t'excuser, tu sais au moins qui je suis, continua le garçon.

Lucy sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Elle n'aimait pas ce garçon. Pourquoi être si arrogant ? Elle essaya tout de même de ne pas faire de bêtises.

\- Non, je ne sais pas qui tu es, et je ne pense pas que ça change quoi que ce soit, siffla Lucy.

\- Si tu ne sais pas qui je suis, c'est que tu es forcément une sang-de…

\- MALEFOY

Lucy se retourna vivement vers le cri, la fille qui l'avait aidé à ne pas tomber, était toujours là. Elle était rouge de colère. Lucy ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il ne l'avait pas insulté, si ? La jeune fille s'avança et se mit devant le dénommé Malefoy. Mais celui-ci se désintéressa vite d'elle. Il s'était tourné vers un nouveau venu, un garçon d'une douzaine d'année qui avait une chevelure brune et des lunettes rondes qui cachaient des yeux verts. Il s'était mis aux côté de la fille aux cheveux indisciplinés.

\- Potter, te voilà, commença le dénommé Malefoy. Alors comme ça, tu ne peux pas entrer dans une boutique sans faire la une des journaux, cracha-t-il.

Lucy ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. En plus de la fille châtain, il y avait maintenant deux roux qui s'ajoutaient en face d'elle.

\- Ferme-là Malefoy, menaça une petite fille rousse de son âge avec un air de défi sur le visage.

\- Oh… Tu t'es trouvé une copine Potter, railla encore une fois Malefoy.

Lucy fut amenée à l'écart du début de la dispute par la fille qui avait pris sa défense. Elle regardait toujours du coin de l'œil la dispute se dérouler un peu plus loin. Un adulte avait joint Malefoy et Lucy n'eu aucun mal à faire le lien avec lui. En effet, il avait les mêmes cheveux blond argenté que son fils et le même regard froid.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et toi comment tu t'appelles, demanda-t-elle.

\- Lucy, Lucy Andrews. Merci pour tout à l'heure, mais qu'allait-il dire de si terrible ?

\- Ne t'en préoccupe pas, tu es une née-moldue, je me trompe ?

Les yeux de Lucy s'illuminèrent, comment savait-elle ?

\- J'en suis une également, mes parents sont là-bas si tu veux, expliqua Hermione en montrant du doigt un couple qui disait au revoir à une femme ronde et rousse. J'avais le même regard que toi en rentrant ici.

\- Tu es à Poudlard ? questionna Lucy, Tu es en quelle année ? Les cours sont durs ? On a le droit d'utiliser la magie ?

\- Tant de questions à la fois, rigola Hermione, oui, je suis à Poudlard, je peux même te dire que je suis à Griffondor en deuxième année. Les cours ne sont pas dur, en tout cas pas si tu suis attentivement. Bien sûr que tu pourras faire de la magie là-bas, c'est le but.

\- C'est quoi Griffondor ? demanda Lucy

\- L'une des quatre maisons de Poudlard, en début d'année tu seras répartie dans l'une d'elle. Mais ne t'inquiète pas le Choixpeau ne se trompe jamais.

Lucy ne comprit pas ce qu'Hermione voulait dire par le chapeau ne se trompe jamais. Mais elle décida d'arrêter de la harceler de question. Après tout, elle découvrirait tout par elle-même. Hermione proposa à Lucy plusieurs livres qui pourraient l'aider à ne pas se sentir trop perdu face au monde de la magie qui était tout de même très différent au monde qu'elle avait toute deux connues avant. C'est ainsi que en plus des livres inscrits dans sa liste d'objet à avoir pour sa première année, elle avait demandé à ses parents d'acheter « L'Histoire de Poudlard » et « Etude des récents progrès de la sorcellerie ». Ses parents avaient été ravis de voir que leur fille s'était déjà fait une amie. Hermione leur proposa d'ailleurs bien vite de rencontrer ses propres parents. Ainsi, ils en sauront un peu plus sur l'effet que ça fait d'avoir un enfant magique, et ils les rassureront.

Lucy était heureuse d'avoir rencontré Hermione, elle la trouvait très gentille et elle avait l'air de connaître beaucoup de choses. Elle en avait totalement oublié l'altercation entre Malefoy, et les amis d'Hermione, ce Potter et ce « Weasmoche ». Même si elle avait compris que ce dernier était plutôt un surnom qu'autre chose. Elle avait hâte d'être à la rentrée, de découvrir Poudlard et d'être répartie dans l'une des quatre maisons. Elle espérait secrètement de se retrouver avec Hermione, à Griffondor, ainsi elle ne se sentirait pas trop seule. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir se faire des amis, après tout Hermione était en deuxième année


	3. Chapter 3

La Gare King Cross était noir de monde en ce jour de la rentrée. Lucy n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il y avait tellement de monde. Elle arrivait petit à petit à différencier les personnes sans pouvoirs magiques, les moldus et les sorciers. Il fallait juste regarder la garde-robe des passants.

\- Chérie, il doit y avoir un problème, il ne peut y avoir une voie 9 ¾ à King Cross, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a rien ici, marmonna sa mère.

\- Mais maman, tu as bien vue pour le Chemin de Traverse, ce n'est pas forcément visible, expliqua Lucy qui sautillait sur place.

La mère de Lucy regarda son mari avec un regard implorant. Elle ne voulait pas laisser partir celle qu'elle appelait encore son bébé.

\- Adam, tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée de l'emmener là-bas ? Après tout nous ne savons rien d'eux. Et si, il lui arrivait quelques choses ? Elle n'aura jamais été si loin de nous…

\- Maman ! Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter, tout ira bien.

Lucy voyait que ça mère n'était pas heureuse de la laisser toute seule. Mais Lucy voulait vraiment y aller, elle pressentait de nombreuses découvertes et aventures. Lucy se voyait déjà grande sorcière dans le monde magique.

\- Madame ? interrompit une femme rousse que Lucy se rappela avoir vue à la libraire « Fleury et Bott ». Je m'appelle Molly Weasley, nous allons à la voie 9 ¾ nous aussi.

\- Donc, j'imagine que vous êtes une… commença la mère de Lucy.

\- Oui, j'en suis une, et j'ai 4 enfants qui sont à Poudlard, j'amène ma fille aujourd'hui pour sa première rentrée, je peux donc vous assurer qu'il n'y a rien à craindre. Votre fille pourra toujours vous envoyer des lettres, pour vous rassurer.

Lucy n'écoutait déjà plus la conversation, elle regarda la troupe qui se trouvait derrière cette Molly Weasley. Elle reconnut la encore les enfants qui s'étaient disputé avec le détestable Malfoy. Elle s'approcha d'eux. Il y avait une petite fille rousse, trois garçons roux dont des jumeaux et un garçon aux cheveux bruns en bataille.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Lu…

\- Lucy Andrews, c'est ça ? termina le rouquin proche de son âge, Hermione nous a parlé de toi, Malfoy t'embêtait à Fleury et Bott, c'est ça ?

\- Euh, oui, Hermione m'a aidé et après c'est à vous qu'il s'en ai prit, je suis désolée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est toujours comme ça, répondit le brun, je m'appelle Harry Potter, voici Ron Weasley mon meilleur ami, sa sœur Ginny qui a ton âge et…

Harry n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, les jumeaux se mirent devant Lucy avec un sourire mutin.

\- Nous sommes Gred, c'est-à-dire je suis, commença le premier

\- George et lui, continua le seconde

\- Fred.

\- A moins que ce ne soit l'inverse, continua l'un des jumeaux.

Lucy les regarda perplexe quelques instants, puis elle éclata de rire sous les yeux de tout le monde. Elle n'avait jamais vue de personne se présentant ainsi, elle aurait cru regarder un sketch finement appris, et pourtant elle était sur qu'ils venaient de faire cette présentation spontanément.

\- Je l'aime bien celle-là, dirent en chœur les jumeaux.

Lucy souriait de toute ces dents, elle adorait déjà tout ce petit monde. Elle vit ses parents se rapprocher d'elle. Et s'excusa auprès des autres enfants. Sa mère la prit dans ses bras, et ne la lâcha pas avant un bon moment. Lucy se sentit extrêmement gênée devant les sourires moqueurs des autres. Mais elle se laissa faire.

\- Ma puce, nous allons y aller, Madame Weasley va s'occuper de toi maintenant, ton père et moi, nous ne pouvons pas aller plus loin. Mais je veux avoir une lettre de toi par jour, sinon tu vas voir ce qui se passera à Noël !

Sa mère avait dit tout cela d'une voix douce, Lucy comprit que la menace n'était pas vraiment sérieuse, mais elle savait que ses parents s'inquièteraient pour elle si elle ne leur donnait pas de ses nouvelles. Après une dernière promesse et plusieurs câlins à ses parents, Lucy suivit Madame Weasley et ses enfants. Ils étaient apparemment en retard après avoir discuté avec ses parents. Ils leurs restaient que quelques minutes. Sur le chemin, les jumeaux se mirent à côté de la petite fille qui poussait son chariot et commencèrent à la taquiner sur ses parents. Lucy répondit puérilement à leur attitude en leur tirant la langue. Ce qui fit bien rire les deux jumeaux. Ils arrivèrent vite devant un mur de briques. Lucy se demanda si c'était comme pour le chemin de traverse et qu'il fallait taper sur les briques pour découvrir une autre gare derrière. Mais à son grand désarroi, les jumeaux commencèrent à prendre de la vitesse, se précipitant vers le mur. Lucy s'attendait à ce qu'ils s'écrasent sur le mur mais au contraire, ils le traversèrent. Ils avaient disparues.

\- Ça fait bizarre la première fois qu'on voit ça, je me trompe, glissa Harry, à côté d'elle.

Lucy ne prit pas la peine de répondre, ses yeux l'avaient fait à sa place. Molly l'appela ainsi que Ginny. Les deux petites filles se mirent côte à côte avec leurs affaires. Ginny sourit gentiment à Lucy. Et quand Molly Weasley leurs serrèrent gentiment le bras, elles se mirent à courir vers le mur. Lucy ferma les yeux au moment où le mur lui semblait beaucoup trop prêt à son goût. Elle n'avait rien sentit, comme si le mur n'avait jamais existé. La petite fille sentit du mouvement autour d'elle, elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne put échapper un cri de stupeur. Tant de monde, tant de sorciers et sorcières qui accompagnaient les élèves tout cela rendait le lieu étouffant et la vapeur que produisait la locomotive n'arrangeait rien. Lucy regarda de plus près le train qui allait l'amener à Poudlard. Elle surplombait tout. Même étant assez éloignée de la locomotive, Lucy pouvait la voire sans problème. Le Poudlard Express, Lucy avait attes de pouvoir se trouver une place à l'intérieur.

\- Vite les filles, on va vous trouver une place dans un wagon, allez pressez-vous, il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps, pressa Madame Weasley, le train part à 11 heure précise.

Lucy ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle fut poussée dans le train avec Ginny. Madame Weasley embrassa une dernière fois sa fille et le train commença à partir.

\- On a eu chaud, non ? commença Ginny.

\- Oui, heureusement que ta mère était là.

Les filles tirèrent leurs bagages à la recherche d'une cabine vide ou du moins pas trop pleine. Mais elles n'eurent pas besoin à chercher bien loin.

\- Ginny, je suis là, je t'attendais, s'écria Hermione qui venait d'apparaître devant elles.

Hermione souriait, mais son sourire disparue vite en regardant derrière Ginny. Mais Lucy comprit vite que ce n'était pas à cause d'elle qu'elle ne souriait plus.

\- Où sont Harry et Ron ?

Ginny et Lucy se regardèrent, elles avaient complètement oublié les deux garçons avec l'empressement de montée dans le train. Et maintenant celui-ci était parti. Lucy se mordit les lèvres. Elle se sentait un peu coupable.

\- On était en retard, commença Ginny très gênée, et on a traversé le mur avant eux, et…

Hermione sourit, ses amis avaient un don pour se mettre dans des situations pas possibles. Elle espérait juste que ça n'allait pas leur apporter des problèmes.

\- Allez, ce n'est pas si grave, tes parents vont bien les retrouver et ils les amèneront à Poudlard d'eux même, réconforta Hermione.

Ginny entra dans le compartiment avec Hermione pendant que Lucy essayait de pousser sa valise. Elle trébucha et sa valise tomba sur elle. Lucy entendit des rires derrière elle, elle repoussa sa lourde valise et se retourna. Fred et Georges l'a regardaient en rigolant avant de s'engouffrer dans un wagon un peu plus loin. La petite fille pesta, même pas ils iraient l'aider. Alors qu'elle allait repartir, elle vit la tête d'un des jumeaux ressortirent du compartiment et la regarder.

\- C'est bon tu as réussi te souvenir comment on se mettait debout ?

Une nouvelle fois, elle leur tira la langue. Lucy se releva. Hermione, qui avait déjà rangé ses valises dans un compartiment aida les deux filles à ranger les leurs. Lucy écoutait surtout Ginny et Hermione discuter, elle trouvait que Ginny parlait beaucoup plus sans la présence de ses frères.

\- Une sucrerie les enfants ? demanda une voie qui fit sursauter Lucy.

La petite fille se retourna vers la porte pour voir une vieille dame pousser un chariot remplit de douceurs. Elle n'avait jamais vu un étalage de bonbon comme ça. Lucy ne reconnaissait d'ailleurs pas la plupart des bonbons.

\- Lucy, il est temps pour toi de goûter aux merveilleuses sucreries du monde magique, souriait Hermione.

C'est ainsi que les trois jeunes filles commencèrent une amitié que toutes trois espérait durée encore longtemps.

Hermione n'avait pas de doute quant à la nomination de Ginny à la maison Griffondor. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée pour Lucy. Elle ne laissait pas paraître grand-chose de sa personnalité, elle ne la voyait dans aucunes maisons. Hermione pensa un instant que c'était peut-être parce qu'elle avait un côté puérile, comme si elle était encore une enfant innocente. Hermione avait bien comprit qu'elle aimait rire et que ça ne la dérangeait aucunement qu'on se rit d'elle. Elle savait faire la différence entre une moquerie et une menace. Comme elle l'avait fait avec Drago Malefoy où elle s'était butée de suite contre lui, en lui répondant sans aucun a priori sur Monsieur le riche. Au contraire pour les frères jumeaux qui avaient rigolé de sa chute, il y a quelques instants, Lucy avait eu un comportement tout à fait différent.

Non, Hermione ne voyait absolument pas où Lucy pouvait atterrir, Hermione ne la voyait absolument pas à Serpentard, malgré ses airs farouches, elle se ferait dévorer par ses serpents. A Serdaigle, Lucy serait surement prise au dépourvue devant leur potentiel à toujours être plongé dans un livre. Hermione sourit, elle aussi elle était comme ça et pourtant elle était à Griffondor. Hermione avait compris que Lucy avait toujours eut de bonnes notes sans pour autant travailler, au contraire d'elle. Elle était curieuse mais pas plus que ça, elle se désintéressait de tout à une vitesse surprenante. Oui, Hermione trouvait que Lucy avait un comportement d'enfant, une enfant qui ne peut pas parler pendant 10 minutes du même sujet. Ce comportement, elle le trouvait tout à fait mignon. Et en plus Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver qu'elle lui était familière. Elle voyait le reflet de Lucy dans la vitre du train, la petite fille regardait le paysage depuis cinq minutes. Et Hermione ne pouvait que remarquer que Lucy avait de grands yeux verts entourés de longs cils. Elle avait également des cheveux auburn un peu hirsutes. Hermione pouvait remarquer des mèches plus claires dans sa tignasse, donnant une teinte légèrement plus cuivrés à ses cheveux sombres. La Griffondor n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur cette familiarité.

\- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda subitement Lucy.

\- Pour rien, s'empressa de dire Hermione, je me demandais juste dans quelle maison tu allais aller.

\- Moi non plus, d'après ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois, je suis ni ambitieuse, ni courageuse, ni érudite, ni acharné ou loyal. Je suis moi, juste moi.

Hermione ne répondit pas, Ginny, elle regardait Lucy soupirer, elle comprenait ces sentiments. Elle aussi elle ne savait pas trop où elle allait atterrir, même si ces frères lui avaient assuré qu'elle irait à Griffondor.

\- En tout cas, moi j'espère qu'on sera dans la même maison, finit-elle par dire souriante.

\- Dans ce cas-là Ginny, souhaite qu'elle soit à Griffondor, rigola Hermione. Bon maintenant, on devrait peut être mettre nos robes.

Les trois filles se changèrent en vitesse, Lucy admira discrètement l'emblème de Griffondor sur la robe d'Hermione. Oui, elle aimerait bien y aller. Ça c'était sûr, mais elle n'était pas sûr d'avoir les bonnes valeurs

Hermione laissa seule les deux premières années, apparemment, elles devaient découvrir la magie de Poudlard toutes seules, et en plus elles n'auraient pas le même moyens de transport que la deuxième année.

Ginny et Lucy sortirent du train, en même que tous les élèves, elles se retrouvèrent bousculées par d'autres premières années. Elles essayaient de traîner tant bien que mal leurs valises, jusqu'à un lieu où elles étaient toute entassées. Les premières années se trouvaient près du bord du lac, et de nombreuses barques les attendaient.

\- Par ici, s'il vous plait, les premières années par ici, criait quelqu'un avec une voix grave.

Lucy levait les yeux vers un homme immense. Il devait faire trois fois sa taille au moins et peut être six sa largeur. Lucy entendu Ginny pousser un cri d'émerveillement à côté d'elle.

\- Regarde, c'est Poudlard.

Lucy leva les yeux au-dessus du lac noir, et elle n'eut pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'elle voyait. C'était encore plus beau, plus extraordinaire que tout ce qu'elle avait vu depuis son entrée dans le monde magique. Devant elle s'étendait le lac noir, mais on pouvait voir à sa surface le mirage d'un immense château aux fenêtres illuminées dominant une montagne. Elle oublia de suite qu'elle venait de voir un homme de plus de 3 mètres de haut. Elle se concentra pour détailler cet immense château qui serait sa prochaine maison pour les 7 années à venir.

Sans vraiment comprendre comment, Lucy se retrouva dans une des barques avec Ginny et deux autres premières années. Un blond bouclé avec des yeux chocolat et une blonde aux yeux rêveurs. Ils ne parlèrent pas, ils se contentaient de regarder le paysage époustouflé par tant de grandeur. Bientôt ils seront à l'intérieur…


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy suivait le groupe, elle se trouvait dans le château, avec Ginny à ses côté. Elle suivait le groupe de premières années qui suivait également le géant dont le nom était Hagrid. Ginny avait raconté à Lucy qu'il était garde à chasse à Poudlard et qu'il aimait beaucoup Ron, Hermione et Harry. Lucy sourit quand la petite rousse bégaya en même temps qu'elle prononçait le nom du brun. Elle avait très peu vu le garçon mais elle pouvait avouer que ses yeux étaient magnifiques. Lucy soupira, elle ne savait depuis combien de temps elle grimpait des escaliers mais elle commençait à en avoir marre. Tant de marches, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait arrêté de regarder autour d'elle les tableaux vivants et l'architecture des couloirs. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir grand choses, il y avait trop de monde et elle était trop petite. Lucy s'amusait à regarder ses pieds et à compter les marches. Elle en était à la 124ième quand elle se cogna contre le dos d'un autre élève de première année. Le groupe s'était arrêté devant une grande porte, où se tenait une femme avec un chignon serré et une robe de sorcière de couleur verte.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.

Lucy regardait la sorcière toiser d'un regard sévère chaque enfant qui n'avait pas une tenue correcte à ses yeux. Elle vit Ginny essayer de plisser sa robe de sorcier. Au contraire de Lucy qui ne fit aucun effort pour essayer de dompter ses cheveux. Elle savait déjà qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Sa mère lui avait longuement répété que ses cheveux bruns étaient une cause perdue.

\- Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt, dit le professeur McGonagall. Attendez-moi en silence.

Malgré la demande du professeur, dès que celle-ci eut disparut du champ de vision des élèves, un brouhaha s'éleva. Chaque enfant essayait de savoir ce qu'il fallait faire pour entrer dans l'une des maisons. Lucy entendit des choses plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée pour savoir s'il fallait vraiment combattre un dragon. Après tout, elle ne connaissait le monde de la magie que depuis peu de temps, et celui-ci réservait toujours des surprises plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres. Alors combattre un dragon… pourquoi pas se dit-elle en commençant à sentir son estomac se serrer.

\- Allons-y maintenant, dit une voix brusque. La cérémonie va commencer.

Ginny regarda Lucy avec des yeux apeurés, après tout ce qu'elles avaient entendus sur ce qu'ils auraient peut-être à faire pour entrer dans une maison, les deux petites filles n'en menaient pas large. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et le groupe de première année commença à entrer. La première chose que Lucy remarque ce ne fut pas la table des professeurs devant elle, ni les quatres tables pour les quatre maisons sur ses côtés, non la première chose que Lucy vit fut le ciel étoilé. Il n'y avait pas de toit dans cette salle. En tout cas ce fut l'impression qu'elle eut. Elle trouvait cela magnifique. Pouvoir regarder le ciel alors qu'elle était bien au chaud à l'intérieur d'un château immense. Lucy décrocha d'un coup son regard du plafond et commença à chercher un éventuel dragon, ou toutes autres choses qui pourraient servir à l'attribuer dans une maison. Mais il n'y avait rien. Il n'y avait rien devant les professeurs à part un tabouret légèrement bancal et un vieux chapeau dessus. Madame McGonagall se tenait à côté avec un rouleau de papier épais. Lucy devina que c'était un parchemin.

\- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret.

Lucy faillit crier de dégout. Quoi pas de dragons à affronter ? Ni de Troll ? Pas de démonstration de magie ? Pas de test ? Alors ce que les frères jumeaux avaient raconté à Ginny ce n'étaient que des fadaises ?

\- Lucy Andrews

Lucy sursauta, elle avait totalement oublié que si c'était par ordre alphabétique se serait surement la première appelée. Lucy soupira un bon coup, elle sentit Ginny la pousser gentiment. La petite fille marcha vers le tabouret, elle sentit quelqu'un la fixer devant elle. Elle sourit, elle n'avait pas remarqué que le Dumbledore, le sorcier qui lui avait révélé sa nature, présidait la table des professeurs. Elle se sentit revigoré et s'apaisa. Elle se posa devant le tabouret, se retourna vers l'assemblée. Elle avait déjà fait du théâtre quand elle était petite, elle n'avait pas vraiment peur des assemblées comme celle-ci, en tout cas pas tant qu'elle était un simple personnage. Lucy s'imagina être une personne sur d'elle. Et cela marcha. Elle vit le regard encourageant de Ginny. Les regards curieux des Griffondors qu'elle avait déjà croisé, c'est-à-dire la fraternité Weasley et Granger. Elle vit également le regard de fouine de Malefoy, le blond exécrable qu'elle avait rencontré à la librairie Fleury et Bott. Lucy trouvait le moment trop solennel, elle commençait à stresser, pour ce changer les idées, elle fit la première chose à laquelle elle pensa. Elle fit une horrible grimace à l'assemblée. Tous les élèves sourirent, certains rigolèrent même d'autres paraissaient indignés. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret, attendant que le professeur McGonagall, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi tout le monde rigolait, pose le dénommé Choixpeau sur sa chevelure indisciplinée.

 _« Tu m'as l'air de ne pas tenir en place petite Lucy. Tu me semble trop curieuse pour ton propre bien, trop indisciplinée aussi mais prête à tout pour faire rire le monde, la seule façon que tu ais trouvé pour combattre ta timidité. C'est une forme de courage tout à fait acceptable et je sens que tu en a beaucoup plus que pour amuser la galerie. »_

\- GRIFFONDOR

Lucy se leva secouer par ce que lui avait dit le Choixpeau, mais devant la table des Griffondors qui applaudissaient, elle sourit. Elle se sentait déjà chez elle, comme si elle avait toujours dut vivre ici, à Poudlard. Lucy passa devant Ginny et lui adressa un sourire radieux, en lui murmurant bonne chance.

\- On a le petit clown avec nous, s'écrièrent deux têtes rousses au visage constellé de taches de rousseurs.

Lucy souriait gênée, elle s'assit à côté d'Hermione qui lui avait fait une place à sa droite. Mais Lucy remarquait bien que la jeune fille était préoccupée. Elle semblait chercher quelques choses parmi la foule, enfin plutôt quelqu'un se dit la petite fille. Elle se souvenait d'une conversation comme quoi Harry Potter et l'un des nombreux frères de Ginny n'étaient pas dans le train pour aller à l'école. Elle n'essayait pourtant pas de chercher avec Hermione en scrutant la foule, si elle ne les avait pas déjà trouvés, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Elle préférait continuer de regarder la répartition. Un garçon baladant avec lui un appareil photo avait été également envoyé à Griffondor et un autre garçon venait lui d'être envoyé à Serpentard, un certain Harper, la blonde aux yeux rêveurs quant à elle fut envoyée à Serdaigle et le garçon aux yeux chocolat alla à Poufsouffle, il y eu deux autres Serdaigle, quatre Poufsouffles et deux Serpentards. Puis vint le tour de Ginny.

 _Une Weasley, c'est étrange, j'ai vu tant de Weasley mâle passer que je ne pensais pas qu'ils puissent faire des filles, mais tu es à le courage de ta famille, il n'y a pas d'autre choix pour toi que GRIFFONDOR._

Lucy applaudit et hurla de joie. Ginny était avec elle, elle en était très heureuse. La Weasley se plaça à côté de son amie après avoir été longuement embrassé et serrer dans les bras de ses frères. Les jumeaux avaient même essayé de la porter sur leurs épaules mais Ginny avait refusé catégoriquement.

\- C'est super que nous soyons dans la même maison, chuchota Ginny à l'oreille de son amie.

Lucy hocha la tête, c'était vraiment super, mais elle n'avait aucune idée pourquoi elle, elle s'était retrouvé à Griffondor. Elle du courage ? Si elle faisait rire la galerie c'était seulement pour ne pas se faire embêter, on ne veut pas ceux qui peuvent rigoler de tout. Dumbledore se leva et commença un discours sur les règles de Poudlard.

\- J'ai faim, marmonna ensuite la petite brune.

Lucy n'avait pas finis de râler comme quoi elle allait mourir si elle ne mangeait pas que Dumbledore tapa dans ses mains. D'un coup les tables jusque-là vides de victuailles se remplirent de plats chatoyants, de milles odeurs avec des mets tout différents les uns que les autres. Lucy ne savait plus où donner de la tête, elle ne connaissait pas les trois quart des plats mais elle voulait tous les essayer.

\- On dirait Ron quand il mange, rigola Ginny.

\- Mais moi ce n'est pas pareil, je goute parce qu'il le faut, je ne connais rien d'ici, ne l'oublie pas, je veux connaître toute les recettes sorcières !

Ginny secoua la tête, pendant qu'Hermione regardait Lucy d'un air « encore un ? ». Lucy se dit qu'elle en faisait peut être un peu trop, mais quand elle avait faim, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Lucy se régalait, les mets étaient délicieux et elle découvrait à chaque nouvelle bouchée de nouvelles saveurs. Hermione partit avant la fin du repas, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre ses amis et décida d'aller les chercher à la salle commune. Une fois le dernier dessert engloutit par les élèves, au moment où Percy Weasley se leva pour ramener les premières années, un élève bouscula Lucy.

\- Encore des sang-de-bourbes à la table des Griffondors, il n'y a vraiment que la vermine et les traitres à leurs sangs qui y vont !

Lucy se retourna, en même temps que toute la famille Weasley. Devant elle se trouvait Drago Malefoy avec d'autre Serpentards. Lucy se sentit toute petite. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire « sang de poulpe », elle trouvait que c'était une insulte de bas étage, mais vue le regard indigné de chaque Weasley vers les Serpentards, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas mal entendu.

\- Surveilles tes manières Malefoy, tu n'as pas à insulter les premières années, va dans ton dortoirs avec ton préfet, cracha Percy.

Les Serpentards rigolèrent tout en partant, pas du tout déstabilisé par le regard du préfet de Griffondor. Lucy se tourna vers Ginny.

\- C'est quoi un sang de poulpe ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle entendit un grand éclat de rire, les jumeaux qui pourtant deux minutes avant avaient l'air d'avoir envie de sauter à la gorge des Serpentards, se tenaient le ventre, pouffant de rire.

\- Sang de poulpe, sang de poulpe… j'adore cette fille, toussota l'un des jumeaux.

Lucy n'avait aucune idée si c'était Fred ou Georges qui avait parlé. Elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Ginny attendant une réponse. Mais celle-ci fut interrompue par l'un de ses grands frères.

\- T'en occupe pas, p'tit clown, c'est juste un horrible Serpentard.

Lucy ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils. P'tit clown? Était-elle si drôle que ça ? Qu'avait-elle dit pour les mettre dans un état pareil. L'un des jumeaux s'était approché d'elle, il s'essuyait les yeux.

\- Tu pleures à cause de ce que j'ai dit ?

Il ne répondit pas se contentant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

\- Les premières années suivez-moi s'il-vous-plait, demanda Percy qui s'était éloigné voulant regrouper les premières années. Allez, allez, on se dépêche, continua-t-il.

Ginny poussa Lucy vers son aîné, elle ne voulait pas se prendre des remarques de son frère et qu'il pourrait faire des commentaires à ses parents, surtout à sa mère en fait. Les premières années sortirent de la grande salle, ils montèrent les grands escaliers. Lucy était époustoufler, ils y avaient des escaliers partout, menant à tous les étages. D'un coup, Lucy et Ginny sentirent une grande secousse. L'escalier bougeait et il les amenait à un autre étage. Certain premières années crièrent de peur, mais les deux petites filles trouvèrent ça distrayant.

\- C'est comme ça tout le temps ? demanda Lucy, les yeux brillants, à son amie.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais j'adore ça !

Le groupe de première année se retrouvèrent bientôt devant une peinture représentant une grosse dame habillé d'une robe d'un rose criard.

\- Errare humanum es, dit-il à la peinture, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une salle aux couleurs chatoyantes, les jeunes, continua-t-il voici votre maison pour les sept prochaines années.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy courrait à perdre haleine dans les couloirs du château, elle s'était déjà trompé trois fois de chemins. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait la grande salle. Pourtant cela ne lui semblait pas si compliqué hier soir. Mais ce matin, tout avait l'air d'avoir changé, et la petite fille sentait son estomac se serrer. Elle avait faim, il lui fallait trouver la Grande Salle pour manger. Pourquoi elle avait décliné l'offre des Weasley de la conduire là-bas ? Tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu s'immiscer dans leur famille et qu'elle était loin d'être prête à ce moment-là. Elle s'était levée en retard car elle avait discuté toute la nuit avec Ginny. La rousse avait l'air de ne pas avoir besoin d'un quota de sommeil très important, ce qui était tout son contraire pour elle. La petite fille entendit le son de l'heure qui se terminait. Elle n'avait plus le temps pour manger, il lui fallait maintenant retrouver sa salle de cour, pour la métamorphose. Lucy était dégoutée, elle commençait déjà à entendre son ventre crier famine.

La salle de métamorphose était vide de professeur, pourtant la plupart des élèves étaient présent. Lucy arriva en courant heureuse de savoir que le professeur ne se rendrait pas compte de son retard de quelques minutes. Ginny lui avait gardé une place à côté d'elle.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue au petit déjeuné ce matin ? demanda la petite rousse.

\- Me suis perdue… marmonna Lucy à bout de souffle

Ginny souria, elle sortit de son sac deux muffins aux chocolats et aux myrtilles. Son amie se jeta dessus en la remerciant. La jeune sorcière regarda vers le bureau tout en enfonçant les pâtisseries dans sa bouche. Le professeur n'était pas là, il n'y avait qu'un chat qui tournait en rond sur le bureau.

\- Le profecheur est en retard ? demanda Lucy la bouche pleine, en se tournant vers son amie rousse.

Avant même que Ginny lui réponde, le chat sauta du bureau. Et devant les yeux émerveillés des élèves le chat grandit de plus en plus et prit forme humaine. Le professeur Mcgonagall se tenait devant elle.

\- Sachez, jeune fille, que l'on ne parle pas la bouche pleine, et de plus vous n'avez aucune remarque à faire sur un quelconque retard venant de ma part.

Lucy reposa lentement les muffins sur la table et baissa les yeux. Elle entendait des élèves rigoler derrière elle. Cela ne la gênerait pas plus que ça, si ce n'était pas à cause d'une remarque du professeur.

\- Bon, pour votre premier cours de métamorphose…, commença le professeur de sa voix autoritaire.

Lucy n'écoutait pas la suite, elle avait déjà lu tout son livre de métamorphose, tout ce qu'elle voulait faire c'était passer à la pratique. Elle regardait ses camarades, pour la plupart concentrée sur la voix de leur professeur. Il y avait le garçon qui avait été dans la même barque qu'elle la veille. Celui qui avait les yeux couleurs chocolat et qui avait été envoyé à Poufsouffle. Celui-ci n'écoutait pas le cours, comme elle, il griffonnait sur ses parchemins. Lucy voulut regarder mais il était trop loin. De plus, un regard appuyé de Madame McGonagall et un coup de coude de Ginny dans les côtes lui fit de nouveau écouter le professeur et non regarder autour d'elle.

La petite Griffondor soupira, elle aimerait vraiment pouvoir commencer à faire de la magie.

\- Maintenant que vous connaissez la théorie, voyons ce que vous pouvez en faire, devant vous se trouve une allumette. J'aimerais que vous la transformiez en aiguille à coudre. N'oubliez pas ! visualisez votre aiguille et oubliez que c'est une allumette !

Lucy se précipita sur sa baguette et mis son allumette devant elle. Ginny rigolait devant son empressement. Les deux Griffondor essayèrent de visualiser une aiguille à la place de leur allumette. La petite Weasley prononça la formule mais rien ne se passa.

Lucy, quant à elle, regardait fixement son allumette, elle ne cherchait plus à voir le bout de bois, elle l'ignora et finit par voir une magnifique aiguille en argent incrusté de petites pierres vertes. Lucy sentit la magie l'inonder, c'était une sensation nouvelle de savoir qu'elle faisait de la magie consciemment. Elle récita la formule machinalement sans arrêter de voir cette petite aiguille qui lui donnerait presque envie de se mettre à la couture. Alors qu'elle se demandait si la métamorphose avait marché, elle entendit Ginny s'exclamer de joie à côté d'elle.

\- Tu as réussi ! tu as réussi du premier coup ! Comment tu as fait ? Oh, elle est super jolie en plus, tu as vue tous ces ornements que tu as fait !

Lucy regardait là où se trouvait autrefois son allumette, mais à la place il y avait l'aiguille qu'elle avait imaginée. Une aiguille argentée avec à son bout la tête d'un serpent avec deux pierres vertes pour représenter ses yeux. Lucy était toute fière d'elle, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Elle qui croyait que la magie serait difficile, elle s'était trompée, il n'y avait rien de plus facile.

\- Mcgonagall se présenta devant les deux Griffondor, elle regarda attentivement l'aiguille de Lucy, et la félicita d'y être arrivé, de premier coup en plus.

\- Vous devriez prendre exemple sur Mlle Andrews, sauf peut-être en ce qui concerne la ponctualité mais sa technique pour la métamorphose a été très réussie, de plus elle en a fait preuve d'un remarquable sens de créativité, 10 point pour Griffondor.

Lucy se sentait rougir sous la remarque de son professeur. La petite fille regardait autour d'elle, et en effet personne à part elle n'avait réussi. Certains élèves avaient eu un résultat à demie satisfaisant avec une aiguille avec le bout de l'allumette inflammable au lieu de la partie fine. Des élèves comme Ginny ne réussirent même pas à changer la couleur de l'allumette pendant tout le cours.

Lucy se voyait déjà comme la meilleure élève de la classe et devenir ensuite la plus grande sorcière de l'Angleterre, surtout si les cours étaient aussi intéressants !

Mais son espoir d'être la meilleure élève se dissipa vite après le cours de sortilège, elle fut incapable de comprendre comment fonctionnait les sortilèges de bases. Et malgré la concentration, qu'elle était bien obligé d'avoir avec Ginny à côté d'elle, elle ne réussit même pas à coordonner les mouvements avec sa baguette pour faire le sortilège de lévitation. Ginny la rassura en lui disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas être bonne dans toutes les matières.

Après ses deux premiers cours, la cloche sonna pour annoncer la pause déjeunée. Les deux Griffondor s'assirent toutes les deux en compagnie de Colin Crivey qui ne parlait que de Harry Potter. Celui-ci se trouvait un peu plus loin en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione. Apparemment, les deux garçons avaient réussi à entrer à Poudlard, sans s'en faire renvoyer. Ginny ignorait superbement Lucy, en train de manger comme un ogre, pour regarder le brun à la cicatrice. La petite Griffondor se sentit un peu délaissé, surtout qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment tout l'engouement qu'il y avait autour de ce garçon. Il avait l'air célèbre en tout cas. Mais pas assez à ses yeux pour pouvoir écouter encore une fois Colin parler de ce « survivant ». Alors que la petite fille allait demander à Colin d'arrêter de lui parler, deux personnes se posèrent à chaque côté d'elle à la table.

\- Alors p'tit clown, tu ne fais plus le pitre ? demanda joyeusement un des frères jumeaux de Ginny.

\- Tu n'as pas l'intention d'arrêter ta carrière de comique quand même ? continua l'autre.

Lucy souriait, il était plus qu'improbable qu'elle fasse une carrière dans un cirque. La petite fille s'imagina un instant sous un chapiteau à faire rire un public avec ses pouvoirs. Elle n'était pas sûr que ce soit réglementaire…

\- Tu devrais essayer de nous faire rire avec ta maladresse, commença un garçon noir du même âge que les jumeaux qui venait de s'installer face à elle. Les jumeaux m'ont dit que tu n'étais pas encore très apte à marcher droit.

Lucy se rappela sa presque chute dans le Poudlard Express, les jumeaux l'avaient vue.

\- Que devrais-je faire pour vous faire rire ? commença-t-elle. Danser sur la table des professeurs et m'étaler sur Dumbledore ?

\- Je préférerais que tu t'écrases sur Rogue, avec un peu de chance il s'étoufferait de rire ou d'indignation.

Lucy sourit à l'idée mais ne comprenait pas réellement de qui il parlait. Elle regarda la table des professeurs, qui pouvait bien correspondre à leur description. Elle remarqua un professeur à l'air maussade, tout habillé de noir, il avait l'air de la regarder également. Lucy détourna les yeux. Georges qui avait vu son regard balayé la table et s'arrêter sur Severus Rogue acquiesça silencieusement.

\- Tu n'as pas encore eu cours de potion, j'imagine p'tit clown ? dit-il mesquin.

La petite Griffondor secoua négativement la tête. Les deux jumeaux sourirent pendant que Lee Jordan la regarda avec des yeux compatissants. Lucy déglutit, elle avait soudain plus du tout envie d'avoir cours de Potion le lendemain après-midi.

Le trio de comiques partirent ensuite sans demander leurs restes. Ginny se tourna enfin vers elle, pour lui demander si elle avait fini de manger. Harry Potter était également parti avec Hermione et Ron.

Après le déjeuner, les Griffondor avaient un cours commun d'histoire de la magie avec les Serdaigle. Lucy se demandait pendant toute l'heure comment un cours pouvait être aussi ennuyant ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais le professeur Binns parlait avec une voix tellement monocorde que même quand il parlait d'attaque sanglante elle avait l'impression d'écouter l'histoire de la création de la première chaussette. Heureusement son fantôme de professeur ne faisait pas attention aux élèves, se contentant de parler de son cours, de la révolte des gobelins. Ainsi Lucy et Ginny purent parler pendant tout le reste du cours. Ginny semblait impressionnée par la facilité de Lucy en métamorphose. Mais celle-ci s'en fichait un peu. Cela avait été le seul cours qu'elle avait trouvé intéressant. Son échec cuisant en sortilège l'avait beaucoup déçu et elle ne comprenait pas à quoi servait ce cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Etait-ce de la douce torture ?

Quand la sonnerie retentit enfin, Lucy se précipita dehors en compagnie de Ginny. Pendant le cours elles avaient décidé de découvrir le parc n'ayant plus cours ensuite. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel, et Lucy imaginait bien qu'il ne resterait pas aussi chaud avec l'automne qui arrivait bientôt. Ginny se précipita dans l'herbe fraiche. Lucy s'installa à côté d'elle et regarda aux alentours. La forêt interdite était un peu plus bas, à la lisière se trouvait une vieille cabane. La petite fille avait une horrible envie de découvrir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Elle voulait découvrir toutes les créatures magiques. Et le mot de Dumbledore n'avait pas réussi à l'effrayer, non les interdits lui avait donné envie d'enfreindre.

\- Tu crois qu'il y a quoi là-bas ? demanda-t-elle à Ginny.

Celle-ci leva le nez d'un journal où elle écrivait avec une plume. Lucy l'enviait de si bien savoir écrire avec une plume, elle n'arrivait qu'à faire des taches d'encre et des ratures.

\- Fred m'a dit qu'il y avait des monstres à l'intérieur, comme des loups garous ou des vampires. Ils servent à punir les enfants pas sages : quand ils font une bêtise, on les emmène dedans et parfois Poudlard y a perdu des élèves. Mais je pense qu'il se moquait de moi quand il disait ça. Je suis sûr qu'il y est déjà allé avec Georges. Ron dit qu'il y a également des centaures, c'est Harry qui lui a dit.

Lucy resta bouche bée des vampires ? Des loups garous ? Des centaures ? Tout cela existait ? La petite fille avait attes de découvrir tout cela par sois même. Elle voulait de l'action, de la pratique et non des cours théorique barbant comme Histoire de la Magie. Et si l'action ne venait pas à elle, alors elle irait chercher l'action !

Après quelques heures à rêvasser, Ginny fut déranger dans ses écrits à cause des gargouillements insistants de Lucy. La petite brune avait faim et elle commençait à devenir grincheuse. Ginny lui ayant été reconnaissante de ne pas lui avoir demandé sur quoi elle écrivait, ni d'avoir essayé de lire son journal derrière son dos, lui accorda le droit de partir plus tôt à la grande salle pour manger. Les deux petites filles rigolèrent quand Ginny essaya de se donner des airs de reine et de donner des ordres à Lucy.

\- Si tu es la reine, alors c'est seulement si ton Harry en est le roi, rigola la brunette.

Ginny rougit devant la remarque de son amie mais rigola de plus belle. Elle se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle perdait tous ces moyens quand le garçon qui avait survécu ne se trouvait pas loin.

\- Et toi que serais-tu dans mon royaume ?

\- Moi ? C'est évidant, je serais le bouffon de sa majesté !

Lucy dit cela en en faisant une révérence exagérée devant Ginny. Les deux petites filles se dirigèrent vers la grande salle où les attendait Colin. Celui-ci éblouis les deux jeunes filles avec son appareil photo dont le flash faisait autant de lumière qu'un éclair. Ginny était agacée par le garçon et sa manie de tout prendre en photos, au contraire de Lucy qui à chaque fois s'amusait de la réaction des gens. Elle suggéra même au Griffondor de prendre tous les professeurs lors d'un moment drôle jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Lee Jordan qui les avait écoutés en parler leur proposa de faire un pari de 5 gallions. Lui, était sûr qu'il n'arriverait jamais à prendre McGonagall ou Rogue dans un moment embarrassant. Lucy sourit, elle était sûr que le jeune garçon réussirait, il serait capable de rester des heures à rester dans l'ombre pour assister au moment fatidique et l'immortaliser. Cela se lisait sur son visage, rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Lucy mangea de la tarte à la citrouille au dîné, elle trouvait le concept de cette recette bizarre mais le goût était mémorable. Elle regardait l'effervescence dans la salle, aux différentes tables de jeunes sorciers mais également sur l'estrade là ou mangeaient les professeurs. Tant de bruits, de mouvements, la petite fille en était un peu étourdie mais elle adorait ça !

Le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal fut une véritable torture pour Lucy. Ce n'était pas ennuyeux comme le cours fantomatique professeur Binns. Mais la petite fille voulait faire ravaler l'orgueil de cet homme qui parlait encore et encore de lui. Elle avait lu ses livres par curiosité et s'attendait à un sorcier plus imposant qui faisait peur presque. A la place c'était un m'as-tu vu, c'était une expression que la petite fille avait entendu de la bouche de ses parents, qui leurs fit un test non pas sur leurs aptitudes mais sur lui-même le « grand » Gilderoy Lockart. Et quoi qu'en dise Ginny, elle préférait largement écouter les Serpentard railler les autres que d'écouter un autre monologue de son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle avait tout répondu au hasard. Si tous les examens constituaient à cela, Lucy était sûre de ne pas avoir de très bonnes notes dans cette matière. De plus, Lucy commençait à remarquer la tension qu'il y avait entre les Griffondor et les Serpentard. Il n'y avait pourtant rien eu à redire lors du cours, les premières années ne s'en rendaient peut être pas encore réellement compte. Mais Lucy remarquait dans les couloirs les échanges d'insultes entre les plus âgés…

Lucy avait dû descendre dans les sombres et humides cachots pour assister à son premier cours de Potions. Les Poufsouffles attendaient déjà devant la salle, en rang. Lucy remarqua sur leur visage une certaine appréhension. Au contraire des Griffondors, ceux-ci avaient l'air déterminé à combattre la peur qu'avaient suscité les rumeurs sur le Professeur Rogue. Lucy se demandait si appartenir à une maison de Poudlard impliquait être forcément tout le temps dans les valeurs de la maison. Courageux et Téméraire pour Griffondor, Rusé et Ambitieux pour Serpentard, Curieux pour Serdaigle et Travailleur et Loyal pour Poufsouffle. Elle ne voulait pas être cela, elle voulait juste être Lucy. Pas Lucy de Griffondor.

\- Entrez.

La voix sèche et autoritaire sorti la petite fille de ses pensées. Le professeur Rogue était apparu devant la porte de la salle de classe et dominait les élèves de toute sa hauteur. Lucy ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'aurait pas cette autorité s'il portait une robe de sorcier rose à poids verts. Elle se ravisa, avec ses traits froids et ses yeux perçants, il pourrait peut-être faire peur à tout le monde même habillé d'une bouée de bain pour enfant.

Lucy sourit, elle s'imaginait son professeur dans une tenue de ce genre, et s'assit à une table vide. Ginny n'ayant pas pu garder sa place, Colin s'était précipité vers la chaise vide à côté d'elle.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ? Il n'y a plus de place.

Lucy se retourna vers un garçon de Poufsouffle. Il avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bruns. Lucy se souvint qu'il avait voyagé avec elle dans la barque lors de la traversée du lac.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Dépêche-toi avant que le prof te voit encore debout !

Le Poufsouffle se précipita sur la chaise ne voulant pas être le dernier debout dans la classe du sinistre professeur Rogue. Lucy posa son manuel de Potions devant elle et ouvrit son cahier pour pouvoir noter tout ce qu'elle apprendra. Son voisin de table ne semblait pas excité par se prochain cours contrairement à elle. Il avait plutôt l'air de vouloir sortir au plus vite des cachots.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ? demanda-t-elle pour le détendre.

\- Aeden Buchanan répondit-il après avoir vérifié que le professeur ne les regardait pas.

\- C'est un prénom ça ? pensa à voix haute Lucy sans se demander si ça ne pouvait pas blesser son camarade.

Le garçon se renfrogna. Il se détourna légèrement de la Griffondor et marmonna vexé d'une telle réaction.

\- C'est gaélique ! Et oui, c'est un prénom !

Lucy ne comprit pas la réaction d'Aeden. Elle haussa les épaules et se tourna vers le professeur. Qui passait entre les élèves pour leur poser des questions entre deux remarques assassines. Quand il arriva à leur table Lucy baissa les yeux sous son regard glacé.

\- Quelle potion requiert l'utilisation d'une plante à 3 noms ? demanda froidement le professeur devant la Griffondor.

Lucy réfléchit un instant se remémorant sa lecture de Milles herbes et champignons magiques. Elle repensa à l'Aconit, aussi appelé Tue-Loup ou Napel. Elle connaissait la réponse. Elle redressa la tête pour regarder son professeur. Celui-ci tiqua.

\- Alors Miss Andrews?

\- Je connais deux potions qui sont préparés avec de l'Aconit. Il y a la Potion Tue Loup et la potion de l'œil Vif.

\- Et vous Mr Buchanan, pouvez-vous me dire à quoi peut servir le dictame ?

\- Le… le dictame… ? bégaya Aeden.

\- Oui, le dictame, Mr Buchanan, dois-je reposer ma question ou est-ce-que l'information est monté à votre cerveau ?

Quelques rires de Griffondor s'échappèrent dans la salle, bien vite interrompus par un regard dur de la part de Rogue.

\- Je vois que cette année encore, j'aurais affaire avec des imbéciles qui ne peuvent faire la différence entre le jour et la nuit.

Le professeur s'éloigna alors qu'Aeden releva la tête. Et avant que le professeur se tourne à une autre table, il s'exclama.

\- Le dictame est une plante qui sert à cicatriser de petites plaies, et il est présent dans la potion de Wiggen… Wiggen… Wiggen

\- Wiggenweld, chuchota Lucy sans que Rogue l'entende.

\- Wiggenweld !

\- Suffit Buchanan ! se retourna Rogue les yeux flamboyant de colère. Vous avez réussi à vous faire passer d'imbécile à insubordonné. 15 points en moins pour Poufsouffle. Je vous en aurai enlevé 20, si votre réponse n'était pas exacte. Et ce même si vous avez eu besoin de l'aide de Miss Andrews pour le nom exacte de la potion. 5 points en moins pour Griffondor !

Lucy baissa la tête. Aie… Elle faisait déjà perdre des points à sa maison alors qu'elle n'était qu'à son deuxième jour de cours. Et ce pour avoir aidé un camarade. Aeden, qui s'était levé pour donner la réponse, se rassit mollement. Il avait l'air dégouté de tant d'injustice. Et Lucy ressentait cette même injustice. Ils n'avaient rien fait ! Aeden avait simplement été impressionné par le professeur et elle l'avait simplement aidé à trouver le nom exact d'une potion qu'il connaissait.

Une fois que le professeur se détourna de leur table une bonne fois pour toutes, Aeden se pencha vers Lucy.

\- Merci, même si ça n'a pas marché… Tu n'as pas l'air aussi méchant que ça au final.

Lucy ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait pensé qu'elle aurait pu être méchante. Mais elle hésita à lui demander. Il s'était détourné d'elle et écoutait attentivement le professeur. De peur de devoir refaire perdre des points à sa maison. Lucy se renfrogna, elle avait adoré lire le manuel de potions, mais avec un professeur pareil, elle n'était plus sûr d'autant aimer cette matière…

\- 5 points ? Rogue t'as enlevé 5 point parce que tu avais soufflé la réponse ?

\- Oui, et 15 points à Poufsouffle, rougit Lucy, honteuse devant l'exclamation de George et Fred.

Alors qu'elle avait répondu parfaitement à la question qu'il lui avait posée, rajouta Ginny. Rogue est un tyran !

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et secouèrent la tête en même temps.

\- Il ne t'a enlevé que 5 points ?

\- C'est déjà suffisant ! s'exclama Lucy qui ne comprenait pas le retournement de la situation.

Elle avait cru qu'ils étaient horrifiés parce que Rogue lui avait enlevé des points alors qu'elle n'avait presque rien fait ! Pas parce qu'il lui en avait enlevé que trop peu !

\- Tu ne comprends pas P'tit clown, pour un cas de ce genre, même si tu es une très bonne élève, avec Rogue c'est au moins 20 points en moins pour celui qui a soufflé !

\- Tu as du tombé dans les si rares grâces de Rogue, sourit Lee qui écoutait depuis le début. Surtout que tu es à Griffondor et qu'il est de notoriété publique qu'il nous déteste !

Lucy ouvrit grand les yeux. Rogue avait été indulgente avec elle en ne lui enlevant que 5 points ? La petite fille se tourna vers la table des professeurs. Le maître des potions parlait par à coup avec le professeur Sinistra, qui leur donnait des cours d'astronomie. Elle pensait halluciner quand il la vit se tourner discrètement vers la table des Griffondors, vers elle et voir apparaître un sourire sur son visage froid. Le professeur Rogue était-il si terrible que ça ?


	6. Chapter 6

Les jours suivant, Lucy se rendit compte que certaines matières l'intéressaient véritablement comme la métamorphose, les potions même si les professeurs était aussi rigide et strict que possible. Pour les sortilèges et la botanique, ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas mais surtout que la matière ne l'aimait pas. Elle faisait tout son possible pour être concentré et faire à la lettre ce que le professeur lui disait mais cela se terminait toujours par un échec cuisant. L'histoire de la magie était tellement ennuyeuse avec la voix monotone du fantôme que Lucy avait abandonné totalement l'écoute, et se contentait de dessiner ou de continuer ses devoirs pendant ce cours. Elle rattrapait les cours d'histoire de la magie en épluchant les livres de la bibliothèque qui était bien plus passionnant que le professeur Binns. La plupart du temps, Ginny l'emmenait de force à la bibliothèque, mais une fois dans un livre Lucy ne voulait plus repartir au grand dam de la rouquine. Lucy n'était jamais motivé pour travailler, mais une fois dans l'action, elle ne voulait pas arrêter, heureuse de découvrir tant de choses dans les livres. Ginny au contraire aimait le soulagement quand elle terminait ses devoirs et qu'elle pouvait enfin refermer son livre. Les deux petites filles étaient bien différentes mais au fil du temps, des épreuves qu'étaient les cours et les escapades dans le parc pour profiter des derniers rayons du soleil, elles étaient devenues inséparable. Elles pouvaient bavarder pendant des heures comme rester l'une à côté de l'autre. Ginny écrivait alors sur son journal et Lucy dessinait dans un cahier de cours prit au hasard ou rêvassait simplement à des aventures où elle était l'héroïne. Elle se voyait parcourir les cheveux au vent partant en guerre sur le dos d'un centaure. Ou encore traverser la Forêt Interdite à la recherche de nouvelles créatures. Elle avait entendu Luna, une Serdaigle, parler de Ronflac Cornu. Mais il n'y avait rien sur ces créatures dans les livres de la bibliothèque.

Lucy discutait parfois avec Luna, elle était gentille, un peu bizarre, mais gentille. Ginny s'était habitué à ses apparitions soudaines et à ses paroles sans aucun sens. Lucy savait que la Weasley n'avouerait pas tout de suite qu'elle l'appréciait par contre. Elles étaient toutes les trois à côté en Sortilège. Lucy s'était également liée d'amitié avec Aeden. Même si elle le trouvait souvent susceptible. Rogue ne l'avouerait jamais, mais le duo faisait des ravages en potions. Une fois la timidité d'Aeden passé, ainsi que ses bégaiements quand il parlait au professeur, les notes des deux enfants grimpèrent en flèche. Malheureusement, Lucy pouvait parfois être dissipée et faisait perdre des points à sa maison en potions. Mais la petite fille commençait à remarquer qu'elle n'avait jamais été très « punis » pour ses bavardement ou quand elle n'écoutait pas en cours. Rogue ne lui enlevait que 5 points, alors qu'avec les autres élèves il était plus sévère. Véritablement plus sévère.

\- J'ai tellement bien fait de me mettre à ta table le premier jour de potion, s'exclama Aeden alors qu'il sortait d'un cours de Potions. J'ai l'impression que la chauve-souris est plus souple avec nous. Il n'essaye même put de nous déconcentrer quand on fait la préparation de potion.

\- Hum…

\- Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Hein quoi ?

Lucy se tourna vers le Poufsouffle. Elle n'avait pas écouté un traitre mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle avait passé son heure de cours à regarder Ginny qui au contraire de son habitude n'avait absolument pas écouté les informations du professeur. La Weasley s'était contenté d'écrire dans son journal. Chose qu'elle faisait de plus en plus souvent. Lucy se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien écrire dans son journal, mais elle n'osait pas vraiment lui demander…

Un soir, alors que Ginny continuait à se chamailler avec Colin dans la salle commune à propos des devoirs de potions, Lucy monta dans son dortoir. Elle n'en pouvait plus sa curiosité la rongeait, elle voulait savoir ce que Ginny écrivait sans relâche sur son journal. Lucy se sentait un peu mal, de vouloir fouiller dans les affaires de son ami, mais elle se questionnait vraiment sur ce qui pouvait prendre autant de temps à la rouquine. Ce n'est pas non plus comme si leur journée était remplie d'aventures ! Lucy se dirigea vers le lit à baldaquin de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait une furieuse envie de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Elle fut déconcertée par la facilité qu'elle eut à trouver le journal. Ginny avait laissé son livre dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Et Lucy avait tout de suite ouvert le tiroir. Comme si elle avait toujours sut où il était, comme si le journal l'appelait. Le journal était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal à part peut-être le fait que la couverture en cuir était défraichie et que la matière commençait à se craqueler. La petite fouineuse l'ouvrit s'attendant à enfin pouvoir connaître le mystère de Ginny. Mais il n'en fut rien, au contraire celui-ci s'obscurcit. Lucy avait beau tourner toutes les pages jaunies par le temps, celles-ci étaient vides d'encre ou d'autres traces des écrits de Ginny. Déçue, la Griffondor allait reposer le journal, se disant que ce n'était pas le bon. Mais une petite inscription sur le coin de la couverture lui raviva sa curiosité. Il y avait été brodé en fil doré un drôle de mot.

\- Tom Elvis Jedusor

Le nom que venait de prononcer Lucy, lui donna un rictus. Apparemment, les sorciers aimaient les noms farfelus, mais celui-ci, donnait un ensemble véritablement troublant. Tom était pourtant un prénom de tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun, mais Elvis ? Ses parents aimaient-ils le King ? Ils étaient donc Moldus. Lucy avait bien compris que les sorciers, en tout cas la plupart, ne s'intéressaient pas aux être non magiques, les moldus, des personnes comme ses parents. Mais le nom de famille lui semblait véritablement étrange. Jedusor. Elle avait qu'une envie c'était de connaître la personne à qui appartenait le journal pour pouvoir l'appeler « Jeu du sort ». Elle trouvait ça drôle.

\- Je n'en peux plus de Colin… QU'EST-CE-QUE TU FAIS ?

Ginny était entrée, elle avait un regard fou qui fit tout de suite peur à Lucy. La Weasley avait le visage plus rouge que ses cheveux et son regard brun s'était obscurci jusqu'à devenir pratiquement noir.

\- C'EST A MOI ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT D'Y TOUCHER !

Lucy lâcha le livre quand elle vit son amie se précipiter vers elle pour récupérer son journal. Ginny le rattrapa et le serra contre elle comme si c'était la prunelle de ses yeux. Lucy quant à elle, recula vers son lit, s'éloignant de Ginny.

\- Je suis désolée Ginny, je cherchais juste, essaya de s'expliquer la petite brune.

\- TU VOULAIS ME LE PRENDRE ! hurla une nouvelle fois Ginny.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça Ginny…

Lucy ne savait plus quoi faire devant la fureur de son amie. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça. Certes, cela ne faisait que deux semaines à peine qu'elles se connaissaient mais tout de même. Jamais Ginny n'avait élevé la voix sur elle.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ici ? Vous allez crier comme ça encore longtemps ? Il y en a qui essaye de dormir, ou de réviser !

Hermione venait d'entrer dans le dortoir, elle portait encore ses manuels de cours. Elle avait l'air étonné de la scène. Une Ginny rouge de colère et une Lucy blême de peur et de culpabilité.

\- ELLE VOULAIT LIRE MON JOURNAL INTIME !

Hermione passait de Ginny à Lucy, puis de Lucy à Ginny. L'une hurlait sa colère et l'autre se taisait.

\- Mais il n'y rien dedans Ginny… Je ne voulais pas, je n'aurais pas dû, mais je t'assure que je n'ai rien lu !

\- MENTEUSE !

\- Ginny, calme toi ! demanda calmement Hermione. Lucy s'en veut, mais je pense que si elle te dit qu'elle n'a rien lut c'est que c'est le cas. Lucy, tu n'aurais jamais dû essayer de lire son journal, ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est intime !

Lucy regarda un instant Hermione, pesant le pour et le contre à déverser toute sa colère sur elle, elle n'avait pas à se mêler de ses affaires. Mais la rouquine finit par tourner hostilement le dos à ses amies. Elle se dirigea vers son lit et tira les rideaux. Hermione soupira, ce mettre dans un état pareil pour une chose comme cela. Même si elle comprenait, elle jugeait la réaction de la sœur de Ron, un poil exagéré.

\- Je suis désolée Ginny ! Excuse-moi ! supplia Lucy devant les rideaux.

\- Viens Lucy, laisse là un peu seule.

Lucy suivit docilement son aînée. Elle descendit jusqu'à la salle commune, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passait ? demanda Ron qui attendait en bas des escaliers avec son meilleur ami.

\- Lucy a eut la mauvaise idée de vouloir lire le journal intime de ta sœur, répondit Hermione.

La petite fille baissa la tête. Elle avait honte de son comportement, et plus encore de s'être fait prendre. Elle avait peur d'avoir perdu sa meilleure amie.

\- Elle parle de moi dedans ? s'exclama Ron, inquiet de connaître les dires de sa sœur sur lui.

\- RON ! s'indigna Hermione.

Lucy se dirigea vers la cheminée, tête basse. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé écarlate.

\- Elle ne voudra plus jamais être mon amie.

\- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Hermione. Il faut juste que tu lui demandes pardon demain matin, quand elle aura eu une bonne nuit de sommeil.

La Griffondor à l'intelligence sûr se tourna vers Ron.

\- Ta sœur a l'air un peu à cran et fatigué en ce moment, tu ne trouves pas ?

Le concerné haussa les épaules et s'assit à côté d'Hermione. Harry quant à lui hésita à s'assoir à la dernière place restante, près de Lucy. Il finit par le faire devant son air triste.

\- Tu sais l'amitié ça résiste à tout, même aux bétises qu'on peut faire entre nous, commença-t-il. I an par exemple à cause de Ron et moi, Hermione a été attaqué par un troll dans les toilettes.

\- Un troll ? Il y a des trolls dans Poudlard ? s'exclama Lucy.

\- Normalement non, mais j'avais loupé tout un repas à cause d'une chose horrible que m'a dit Ron, souriait Hermione devant le regard émerveillé de Lucy. Manque de chance, c'est ce moment-là qu'un troll a décidé de faire sa scolarité dans le château !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui avais dit ? demanda Lucy en se tournant vers Ron.

Le rouquin rougit de honte, il n'aimait pas vraiment se rappeler à quel point il avait été odieux avec son amie.

\- Je lui avais dit qu'elle n'était qu'une sale miss-je-sais-tout et que c'était pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis.

\- Mais pour se faire pardonner, il a combattu le troll avec Harry et m'a sauvé la vie ! s'exclama Hermione de toutes ses dents.

Lucy regardait le trio, l'un après l'autre. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir vécu des aventures palpitantes ! Ça devait être super !

\- Vous avez d'autres histoires sur vos aventures ? quémanda-t-elle comme une enfant devant ses parents.

Mais avant que le trio lui réponde, amusé par sa réaction totalement puérile. Deux nouvelles têtes rousses surgirent de derrière le canapé.

\- Ne préférerais-tu pas connaître…

\- Nos aventures, à nous…

\- Les jumeaux Weasley ?

Harry, Hermione et Harry furent vite abandonné par la petite fille après qu'elle les ait remerciés chaleureusement pour écouter les bêtises de Georges et Fred. Le trio partit se coucher dans leur dortoir respectif après un dernier coup d'œil au seul restant dans la salle commune.

\- Que dirais-tu ?

\- Pour te changer les idées !

\- Après avoir mis en colère

\- Notre petite sœur adorée

\- De partir à l'aventure ?

Lucy ne savait plus où donner de la tête avec les jumeaux qui s'étaient mis de chaque côté. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de lui en vouloir pour Ginny. Georges l'avait rassuré en disant que même eux, ses grands frères, craignaient sa colère légendaire dans la famille Weasley. « Elle sera pire que Maman ! » avait affirmé Fred.

\- Mais où ? On n'a pas le droit de sortir, il y a le couvre-feu !

\- S'il n'y a que ça pour te freiner, s'exclama celui à sa droite.

\- C'est que tu n'es pas aussi clownesque que nous le croyons, continua celui de gauche.

\- Et tu nous décevras beaucoup !

Lucy les regarda faire leur numéro déjà conquise. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas, et ne voulait pas, les décevoir, et encore moins si c'était pour aller se changer les idées. La petite fille se précipita vers la sortie de la salle commune. Les jumeaux la suivirent en rigolant, elle était tellement facile à manipuler. Georges, qui avait entendu le trio d'or rassuré la petite fille, voulait lui changer définitivement les idées, et pour ça il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire. L'entrainer dans des excursions nocturnes sous le nez de Rusard.

Voilà le sixième chapitre est posté, je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain, j'ai encore quelques chapitres en marge mais je pense qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui je vais attendre une semaine entre chaque publication.  
Je cherche également une bêta lectrice pour mes fautes de syntaxe, d'orthographe ou de grammaire.

Dans tous les cas, je vous remercie de me lire et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaît!  
Je sais que Lucy fait très naïve et un peu bébé sur les bords mais elle n'a jamais connu la "méchanceté" du coup ça explique son comportement. Elle est très innocente et ne voit pas le mal chez les gens même si elle peut être méfiante quand elle voit les autres malheureux.

Bisous et à la semaine prochaine!


	7. Chapter 7

Bon... je sais que je ne suis pas la plus constante du monde mais là j'avoue avoir complétement oublié de poster le chapitre! Désolé tout (ou très peu) le monde...  
En ce moment, j'écris une autre histoire sur l'univers Harry Potter pour une raison complétement illusoire. Je suis à l'étranger depuis bientôt 4 mois et les disputes avec mes frères me manquent. Donc j'ai commencé à créer une histoire où je pourrais leur crier dessus en toute impunité à Poudlard! J'ai écris 40 pages en une semaine alors que mes cours m'épuisent... (anglais... pourquoi anglais! ca pourrait pas être en franchie!)  
Oui je sais je suis complètement folle, on me l'a déjà et souvent dit!

Bon sinon, voilà le nouveau chapitre!

\- Vous ne vous êtes jamais fait prendre ? chuchota Lucy.

\- Non, jamais, commença Fred.

\- On a bien failli des fois, continua Georges

\- Mais on n'a un secret qui fait,

\- Que nous nous ne ferons jamais prendre ! terminèrent-ils en même temps.

Lucy se demandait quel pouvait bien être ce secret. Mais les deux jumeaux lui intimèrent le silence. Ils étaient arrivés devant la grande porte de la Grande Salle.

\- Que dirais-tu de piquer les joyaux des sabliers, p'tit clown ? dit Georges avec une lueur nouvelle dans son regard.

\- Ceux des Serpentards bien sûr ! continua son frère.

Lucy réfléchit un instant, comment pouvaient-ils si prendre pour faire un truc pareil ? N'était-ce pas une entorse au règlement ? Pourquoi seulement les Serpentard ? N'était-ce pas un peu injuste et discriminatoire ? Tous ne pouvaient pas être comme Drago Malefoy !

\- Pas que les Serpentards, et on les rend ensuite ! conditionna la petite fille.

Les frères jumeaux se regardèrent un instant face à l'air buté de la gamine. Avec ses cheveux peu soignés et sombres, sa bouche plissée et son doigt levé comme si elle les accusait de la pire des bêtises, les deux jeunes sorciers auraient pu croire qu'elle était en colère, mais son regard vert pétillant de malice assurait le contraire.

\- Tu penses à quelques choses en particulier p'tit clown ?

\- Si vous arrivez à les faire disparaitre, pourquoi ne pas les refaire apparaitre dans des endroits insolites ?

\- Dans les verres, lors du déjeuner ! Tu es extra Lucy ! Bon par contre du coup on ne pourra pas embêter QUE les Serpentards mais ce n'est pas grave !

\- Vous allez faire comment du coup ?

\- Georges te fais la courte échelle, expliqua Fred.

Fred vérifie que personne n'est dans le coin, continua Georges

\- Toi tu prends les pierres avec le sortilège de lévitation, terminèrent-ils.

Lucy déglutit. Un sortilège de lévitation ? Vraiment ? Elle n'y était encore jamais réussie. Les dernières fois, elle avait envoyé son coussin s'écraser sur le visage de Ginny. Elle voulut leur dire qu'elle était véritablement nulle en sortilège. Mais Georges l'attendait déjà pour faire la courte échelle pour le sablier des Poufsouffles. Le garçon la porta sans difficulté, ayant 3 ans de plus qu'elle. La petite fille s'agrippa au rebord et elle vit les joyeux sous ses yeux. Elle souffla un bon coup, elle allait y arriver, elle en était sûr.

\- Wingardium Leviosa !

Rien ne se produisit. Lucy répeta la formule plusieurs fois sans plus de succès. Aucunes pierres n'avaient bougé. Pourtant d'habitude, elle réussissait au moins à les décaler de deux ou trois centimètres.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? chuchota Georges en dessous.

\- Ça ne marche pas ! Je n'y arrive pas, dit la Griffondor en essayant de cacher sa déception.

\- Il doit y avoir une protection contre les sorts, dit Fred qui avait relevé son nez d'un bout de parchemins. Rusard est à l'autre bout du château, on a encore le temps, on a qu'à faire ça sans magie !

Lucy ne compris pas ce que voulait dire Fred par « sans magie ». Ni comment il pouvait savoir que Rusard était à l'autre bout du château.

\- Accroche-toi bien p'tit clown !

C'était Georges qui lui avait dit cela. Et Lucy n'avait pas eu le temps d'assimiler l'information, qu'elle se sentit pousser. Elle bascula de l'autre côté de la paroi de verre et se retrouva à l'intérieur du sablier remplis de topaze.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'alarma la Griffondor

\- T'inquiète p'tit clown, je t'aiderais à ressortir, jette les pierres dehors.

Lucy qui avait sur elle son sac, entreprit de le vider de ses affaires scolaires qu'elle lançait à Georges et puis de le remplir par les Topazes. De ses frêles bras, elle lançait le sac à Georges qui réussit à le rattraper. Ensuite elle escaladait les parois pour se glisser dans l'autre sablier, elle prit tous les saphirs, toutes les émeraudes et les rubis. Et elle remercia Georges d'avoir appliqué un sort d'élargissement à son sac et un sort d'allègement. Elle n'aurait jamais pu le lancer sinon.

\- Fais-moi sortir maintenant !

Le temps que Georges, aidé de Fred, fasse sortir Lucy du dernier sablier, ils avaient perdu cinq bonnes minutes. Quand Fred retourna vérifia son parchemin, il jura.

\- Crotte de dragon, Rusard arrive !

Au même instant, un miaulement retentit dans le grand Hall. La chatte de Rusard apparut devant les trois élèves qui n'avaient rien à faire ici. Lucy, même si elle n'avait rien contre l'animal, avait bien compris que celui-ci ne quémanderait pas des caresses.

\- On déguerpit ! s'exclama Fred.

\- On se sépare ! continua Georges.

Lucy ramassa son sac et Georges prit ses affaires scolaires dans ses bras. La Griffondor vit Georges s'engouffrer dans le couloir qui menait au cachot et Fred qui partait vers les étages. Elle crut d'abord que Georges s'était trompé. Comment pouvait-il penser s'échapper de Rusard, s'il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans les profondeurs de Poudlard. Elle décida de le suivre pour le prévenir et s'engouffra à son tour dans le couloir sombre.

\- Georges, c'est les cachots par là-bas !

Mais la petite fille parlait dans le vide, il n'y avait plus aucune trace du garçon. Lucy se demandait un instant s'il ne l'avait pas abandonné. Elle entendait Rusard pester pas loin, parlant à son chat des sales garnements en dehors de leurs dortoirs. Elle traversa le couloir le plus silencieusement possible, elle n'avait aucune envie de se faire prendre et d'être obligé de quitter le château.

\- Lucy, par là !

La petite brune sursauta, c'était une vielle tapisserie qui venait de s'adresser à elle ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit, qu'une main constellé de taches de rousseurs l'empoigna vers la tapisserie. Lucy se retrouva de l'autre côté, face à Georges.

\- Comment ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant pour voir qu'un mur la séparait du couloir d'où elle venait.

\- Même principe qu'à la gare King Cross, souriait Georges.

Lucy fut bouche bée, elle se demandait comment Georges avait su qu'il y avait ce genre de passage à Poudlard. Elle en était toutes excitée ! Se cacher dans un mur, pour échapper à Rusard et Miss Teigne. Quelle superbe aventure ! Elle avait hâte de raconter tout cela à Ginny. En pensant à la Weasley, Lucy sentit tout de suite les larmes montés. Ginny ne voudrait plus jamais lui parler après leur dispute de tout à l'heure.

\- Elle te pardonnera, t'inquiète, marmonna Georges, un peu gêné par les larmes de la gamine. Tu es beaucoup plus amusante quand tu fais le clown que quand tu pleures. Et Ginny adore les petits clowns. Même si ils essayent de fouiner dans les journaux intimes !

Lucy renifla. Elle n'était pas une fouineuse, ce n'était pas vrai ! Elle sécha ses larmes avec sa manche et tira la langue à son interlocuteur.

\- J'suis pas un p'tit clown ! Ni une fouineuse ! lança-t-elle avec un regard noir encore brillant des dernières larmes.

\- Tu appelles ça comment alors ? rétorqua le Weasley, amusé par le virement d'humeur de la petite fille.

\- Je m'inquiétais pour elle, elle ne suit presque plus les cours. Et elle adore suivre les cours, enfin plus que moi, quoi.

\- C'est qu'il y a un garçon derrière tout ça. Je pourrais même te dire qu'il est brun, qu'il a les yeux verts et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

\- Harry Potter ?

Weasley hocha la tête. Elle savait que Ginny était amoureuse de Harry Potter, ou quand tout cas elle le vénérait. Mais tout de même, elle ne pouvait pas écrire que sur lui, si ? Boudeuse, elle se laissa tomber les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Mais au même moment, son ventre se mit à gargouiller…

\- Ok j'ai compris, rigola Georges, dès que la voie est libre on file aux cuisines pour te prendre à manger.

\- Des cuisines ? Il y a des cuisines à Poudlard ? Mais elles sont où ? s'écria l'affamée.

Georges ne lui répondit pas il plongea sa tête dans le mur et celle-ci disparut. Lucy trouvait cela très bizarre de voir un corps sans tête accrocher à un mur. Quelques instants plus tard, il revint en entier.

\- Il n'y a plus personne. Viens p'tit clown.

Georges entraina Lucy dans les couloirs. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment rester encore en dehors de son dortoir mais elle se sentait obligée de rester avec Georges. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'impression d'être effrayer par une possible rencontre avec Rusard. De plus, Lucy ne disait pas non à une quelquonque collation de minuit. Elle avait vraiment faim ! Ils finirent par arriver vers un grand tableau avec des coupes de fruits. Lucy voulut demander à Georges si il allait bien quand elle le vit chatouiller la poire du tableau. Il essayait de chatouiller une peinture ! Mais elle se retint quand elle entendit la poire emmètre des gloussements, puis se transformer en porte. Elle suivit son ami à l'intérieur et sentit une douce odeur de nourriture.

\- Maitre Georges ! Vous n'êtes pas avec votre frère ? Vous avez ramené une jeune fille ? commença une petite créature aux oreilles de chauve-souris et aux yeux énormes.

Ils y en avaient plein comme elle, certains se précipitaient vers eux leurs proposant plein de mets d'autres faisaient la cuisine. Tant de mouvements sous les yeux ébahis de Lucy.

\- Une jeune fille ? Tildy ? Tu appelles ça une jeune fille ? Une petite fille okay, une gamine aussi, un p'tit clown complètement d'accord, mais sûrement pas une jeune fille, Tildy.

\- Maitre Weasley a raison, Maitre Weasley veut-il des tartes à la citrouille ?

\- Hey ! s'écria Lucy qui comprenait que c'était elle qu'on dénigrait.

\- Tu veux quoi à manger p'tit clown, dit Georges en ignorant son cri.

\- Chocolat, bougonna la petite fille du bout des lèvres.

Mais son sourire revint vite quand elle vit les créatures aux oreilles de chauves-souris revenir vers elle avec des paniers remplis de dessert au chocolat. Elle oublia tout de suite sa mauvaise humeur et se jeta dessus. Une fois la bouche pleine, elle se souvint d'une chose et leva les yeux vers Georges, celui la regardait, moqueur.

\- C'est quoi ces créatures ?

\- Des elfes de maison, c'est eux qui s'occupent des repas, du ménage et des cheminées, lui expliqua-t-il, ils obéissent à tout ce que tu dis.

\- Tout ?

Georges affirma ce qu'il avait dit d'un signe de tête. Lucy réfléchit à cette éventualité. Elle voyait les elfes de maison comme des espèces de Djinns, qui réalisaient les souhaits. En pensant à ça, le regard de Lucy se posa sur son sac qui contenait toutes les gemmes des sabliers des maisons.

\- Et si on leur demandait de cacher les gemmes dans des endroits insolites ? Et que tous apparaissent à partir de midi ? Le temps que tout le monde s'inquiète.

\- Tu sais que tu es un vrai génie de diablotin, toi ? souria Georges de toutes ses dents.

Lucy haussa les épaules et recommença à manger ses muffins citrouille chocolat. Après un petit quart d'heure à manger et à demander aux elfes de cacher les pierres précieuses, Georges lui proposa de remonter dans les dortoirs. En effet, il commençait à se faire vraiment tard et Lucy avait les paupières qui tombaient. Le rouquin n'avait aucune envie de devoir porter une gamine endormie dans tout Poudlard en évitant Rusard et Miss Teigne.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un mal de ventre horrible. Elle avait trop mangé de sucreries la veille. Et s'était couché peut-être un peu trop tard également, mais elle n'avait plus du tout pensé à sa dispute avec Ginny. Celle-ci lui revint en mémoire quand elle vit les rideaux de son amie tirés.

\- Ginny ? demanda d'une petite voix timide et endormie Lucy.

Aucune réponse ne vint, Lucy se traina tristement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Mais quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle eut la surprise de voir son amie rousse en train de se brosser les dents.

\- J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais te lever ! s'exclama-t-elle faisant fi de la petite brune qui était tellement étonnée qu'elle ouvrait la bouche et la refermait sans pouvoir prononcer un mot.

\- On dirait un poisson Lucy ! rigola Ginny.

\- Tu… Tu… tu ne m'en veux plus ? bégaya Lucy.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, claqua Ginny ses traits s'étant durci. Mais c'est la dernière fois que tu touches à mon journal !

La fautive hocha la tête. Elle avait bien compris et était déjà contente de retrouver son amie, qui ne tarda pas à sourire non plus. Lucy lui raconta alors sa nuit mouvementée sans pour autant lui parler de ce qu'il allait se passer dans la journée. Ginny fit un peu la moue de savoir que ses frères avaient invité son amie à l'une de leurs excursions nocturnes et illégales alors qu'elle n'y avait jamais eu le droit. Mais elle avait trop de hâte de savoir ce qu'il allait se passer pour lui en vouloir véritablement. Quand Ginny et Lucy descendirent du dortoir des filles, main dans la main le sourire aux lèvres, Hermione, Harry et Ron en furent étonné. Le frère de Ginny marmonna qu'il ne comprendrait jamais les sautes d'humeur de sa sœur ni de l'amitié entre filles. Lucy en passant devant le trio d'or les salua avec un grand sourire de reconnaissance. Hermione lui sourit en retour, Harry hocha la tête et Ron fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

Quand les deux amies arrivèrent dans le grand hall, de nombreux élèves étaient rassemblés autour des sabliers. Ginny leva un sourcil interrogateur vers son amie, et se dirigea vers la source de ce rassemblement. Il y avait un tel méli-mélo de chuchotements mêlant surprises, colères et peurs que même en écoutant bien on n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

\- Georges m'a raconté ton idée p'tit clown, pas mal pour une gamine, chuchota Fred à l'oreille de Lucy, celle-ci essaya de réfréner son sursaut mais ce fut à peine réussi.

Quand elle se retourna, Lucy fit face aux jumeaux qui avaient les yeux brillants de malice et de fierté devant leur œuvre. Lucy ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle aussi souriait face à l'attroupement d'élèves, pas peu fière de son rôle dans tout ça. Tous murmuraient et s'inquiétaient de la disparition des gemmes dans les sabliers. Personne ne comprenait ce qui avait bien put se passer pour que toutes les maisons retournent à 0 points alors que cela fait déjà trois semaines que les cours avaient repris. Mais ils se rendirent vite compte que ça n'avait rien à voir avec les professeurs quand Rusard déboula en hurlant qu'il allait attraper ces sales petits voleurs qui faisaient du grabuge la nuit. Quand il vit l'attroupement des élèves devant les sabliers, il leur demanda de dégager le passage. Apparemment, le concierge n'avait rien remarqué la nuit passée. Les jumeaux et Lucy rirent doucement, essayant de se faire les plus discrets possibles. Ils se dirigèrent innocemment vers la grande salle, en récupérant Ginny au passage. La sœur des jumeaux était stupéfaite par le coup qu'ils avaient fait. Elle se demandait où ils avaient pu mettre tous les gemmes.

\- Ça tu ne le sauras pas avant les autres, chuchota Fred un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

\- P'tit Clown, tu n'as pas intérêt à révéler nos secrets à notre petite sœur chérie, continua Georges avec le même sourire.

Ginny regarda son amie avec les yeux qu'elle réservait d'habitude à ses parents quand elle n'arrivait pas à obtenir quelque chose. Mais Lucy haussa les épaules et la regarda d'un air désolé. Elle n'allait pas tenter le diable, le regard des jumeaux était pour une fois bien plus terrifiant que celui de leur sœur.

\- On devrait y aller, on a cours de vol avec Mme Bibine.

Le changement de sujet avait réussi. Lucy fut submergée par une Ginny qui déblatérait qu'elle voulait à tout prit entrer dans l'équipe de Griffondor et être, comme son idole Harry Potter, la plus jeune membre de l'équipe depuis au moins 500ans. Lucy ne l'écoutait plus vraiment, trop heureuse de pouvoir à nouveau être suspendue dans les airs grâce à un balaie. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était le Quidditch et attendait le premier match pour ce faire une idée là-dessus. Mais, si c'était comme le football, Lucy n'était pas sûre d'apprécier le sport préféré des sorciers comme son amie.

La petite Griffondor se rappela sa première leçon de vol. Cela s'était passé la deuxième semaine après la rentrée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi un cours de vol avait été inclus dans son agenda. Elle s'était alors demandé si les sorciers avaient pour tradition le cambriolage. Bien sûr, quand elle en avait fait part à Ginny, celle-ci avait ri aux éclats et s'était empressée de partager son amusement avec ses frères. En quelques minutes toute la maison Griffondor avait eu vent de la bêtise de la première année. Personne n'avait voulue l'éclairer, lui disant qu'elle verrait bien le moment venu. Elle avait eu alors un doute, il n'allait tout de même pas voler ? Du genre dans les airs ? Car si ce n'était pas le vol d'un cambriolage, c'était le vol d'oiseau. Lucy s'était demandé si les sorciers avaient le pouvoir de voler. Ou alors ils avaient des engins volants. Avaient-ils des tapis magiques ? Comme dans les contes des mille et une nuits. La brunette se demanda également si le mythe des sorciers avec un balaie étaient réelles. La petite sorcière se posait toutes ses questions sous l'œil mesquin de ses camarades. Heureusement, Colin était comme elle. Il se demandait ce qu'ils allaient faire, mais il avait lui plus l'air excité qu'autre chose. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lucy avait été stressé avant un cours. Cette inquiétude lui avait tordu le ventre jusqu'à qu'elle ordonne au balaie qui trainait à ces pieds de se loger dans sa main. Le bout de bois était venu se loger dans sa main immédiatement, au son de sa voix qu'elle avait essayé de rendre sévère. Ginny avait également eu aucun mal à se faire obéir par son balaie. Le née-moldue avait trouvé bizarre le principe qu'un morceau de bois mort puisse obéir mais après tout elle était dans le monde des sorciers.

Maintenant qu'elle savait en quoi consistait le cours de vol. Lucy attendait chaque semaine avec hâte le fameux jour où elle pourrait monter sur un balai. Jusque-là, elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose mais elle avait tout de même adoré ! Le professeur les bridait beaucoup pour éviter qu'il ne se casse quoi que ce soit ou qu'il y ait de mauvaises chutes. Mais Lucy essayait toujours de monter plus haut, aller plus vite. Ginny la suivait sans problème. La Weasley savait déjà voler sur un balai, ses frères lui ayant appris quand elle avait à peine sept ans sous le regard sévère de sa mère.

Quand le professeur Bibine souffla enfin dans son sifflet lui signalant son départ, Lucy prit une profonde impulsion sur le sol et commença à s'élever dans les airs. Elle devait, seule, faire le tour du terrain de quidditch tout en slalomant entre les divers obstacles qui avait été placé là par des sortilèges. Sans attendre, la petite fille se pencha à l'avant de son balai pour le mettre à sa pleine puissance, qui était relativement faible étant donné son âge. Lucy adorait sentir le vent fouetter son visage, emmêler encore un peu plus ses cheveux. Elle aimait voir le sol défiler sous ses yeux, même si elle préférait regarder loin devant elle. Sans aucune difficulté la petite fille se laissa aller, penchant légèrement le manche pour éviter les obstacles. Pendant un instant, elle ne réfléchit plus, c'était la dernière ligne droite. Elle ferma les yeux, et comme une insouciante enfant, elle lâcha le balai. Ne le tenant plus que par les jambes, elle ouvrit ses bras, comme une offrande à l'air. Elle pouvait entendre le vent, elle pouvait entendre son rire. Elle était bien ainsi dans les airs, sans aucune attache. Juste la liberté. Elle s'imaginait parcourir la terre, affronter des dragons, voler sur le dos d'un dragon.

\- LUCY ANDREWS !

La petite ouvrit brusquement les yeux, Elle arrivait à toute allure vers le point d'arriver, le professeur Bibine la regardait révolté par tant d'insouciance sur un balai. La petite fille eut juste le temps de remonter le manche de son balai pour ralentir sa course. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine de l'adulte. Devant l'air sévère de celle-ci, elle posa les pieds sur le sol, tenant tout de même fièrement son balai à côté d'elle. Le professeur se tenait droite devant elle, apparemment, pas du tout impressionnée par son virage de dernière seconde parfaitement contrôlé.

\- Miss Andrews, vous avez peut-être déjà appris à voler sur un balai mais ce n'est pas la peine de pavaner ainsi ! Je vous enlève …

\- Mais Professeur Bibine, Lucy est née-moldue, ce n'est que son troisième cours de balai, s'écria Ginny essayant d'éviter une perte de points.

Le professeur Bibine parut surprise. Elle se tourna vers la jeune Weasley pour voir une trace de mensonge ou autre, mais elle ne vit que de la sincérité et une pointe de défis caractéristique des Weasley quand ils disaient la vérité. Elle finit par revenir vers la jeune insolente du balai. Le professeur de vol ne pouvait que constater que la petite Andrews n'avait aucunement l'air de vouloir se pavaner grâce à ses exploits. Elle n'avait pas non plus le visage d'une enfant qui se rendait compte d'avoir fait une bêtise, dangereuse de surcroît. Non, Lucy avait un sourire aux lèvres qui n'appartenait qu'à ceux qui se sentait plus adroit sur un balai que sur terre. Un sourire fleurit sur le visage du professeur. Les cheveux déjà indisciplinés de son élève étaient maintenant un vrai nid de broussaille, son nez mutin parsemé de taches de rousseurs très claires. Renée Bibine ne pouvait qu'essayer de cacher son sourire amusé derrière sa stupeur.

\- Vous êtes la première sorcière de votre famille Miss Andrews ? demanda le professeur.

\- Oui, professeur, souriait largement Lucy, voler sur un balai c'est nouveau et effrayant mais super !

A la fin du cours, Renée Bibine pinça les lèvres. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas remarquer la petite Andrews lors de son premier cours ? Elle volait extrêmement bien pour une née-moldue, elle était peut-être un peu trop impulsive. Fermer les yeux en plein vol à pleine vitesse, insouciante ! Cette élève-là allait lui donner du fil à retordre, elle en était sûr. Elle allait toujours vouloirs faire tout plus vite et plus haut que les autres élèves. Heureusement, elle n'avait qu'un an à faire avec elle. Même si le professeur se doutait que la petite fille voudrait essayer d'intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor. La sorcière aux yeux jaunes suivit des yeux l'attroupement de premières années qui retournait dans le château. Elle avait remarqué deux trois enfants qui avaient le potentiel pour devenir de grand joueur de Quidditch, dont la petite Andrews et son amie Weasley, elle avait l'intention de les suivre de près.

Lucy se demandait quand est-ce que l'heure de Défense contre les forces du mal allait se terminer. Elle commençait à avoir fin, et elle avait hâte de voir leurs blagues se terminer dans une explosion grandiose. Mais le long monologue de Lockhart ne semblait pas vouloir prendre fin. La petite fille dessinait vaguement sur son parchemin. Elle réussissait maintenant à écrire avec une plume et un encrier sans faire de taches. Elle voulait donc essayer de dessiner avec de l'encre. Elle trouvait ça plus dur, mais au moins ça concentration lui faisait occulter la voix pompeuse de son professeur. Mais Ginny mettait son coude dans les côtes de son amie pour qu'elle suive un peu plus celui qu'elle considérait comme le plus extraordinaire et séduisant sorcier. Lucy n'était pas d'accord avec elle, mais n'en disait rien. Elle avait encore à l'esprit la dispute de la veille. Elle préférait donc faire semblant d'écouter tout en grattant sa plume sur son parchemin pour dessiner un oiseau. Les tracées d'encre formèrent bientôt un corbeau aussi noir que la nuit. Lucy aimait bien les corbeaux, même si beaucoup ne les aimaient pas. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Etait-ce à cause de leurs couleurs si sombre ? De leurs cris rauque ?

Elle avait tellement attes d'être au déjeuné pour voir ce que les jumeaux avait fait de son idée. Dire qu'elle était fière de son idée était peu dire. Il n'y avait que la promesse faite à George qui lui faisait garder sa langue bien au chaud dans sa bouche. Sans cette promesse cela ferait bien longtemps qu'elle aurait parlé à Ginny de ce qui se tramait à Poudlard la nuit. Mais une promesse était une promesse. Elle ne devait pas faillir à sa parole. Alors elle se taisait, et ne parlait de rien à celle qu'elle considérait maintenant comme sa meilleure amie, malgré la dispute de la veille.

Quand le cours se termina enfin, Lucy ne tenait plus en place, elle avait gribouillé sur tout le parchemin de son cours, il ne lui restait plus une place pour la leçon. Toute sa prise de cour était devenue des ombres d'animaux ou des portraits. Ginny regardait Lucy s'affairer à ranger ses affaires et sortir en trombes de la salle de classe pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle. La Weasley la suivait en sachant qu'elle la mènerait au grand mystère des sabliers vides. Mais en la voyant se diriger vers leur table habituelle pour manger, Ginny se demanda s'il ne fallait pas encore attendre et si Lucy ne s'était précipitée ici seulement pour assouvir à sa faim, presque aussi légendaire que celle de son frère Ron. Les jumeaux, déjà attablés, firent de grands signes à leur petite sœur et à son amie pour qu'elles s'assoient non loin d'eux et de Lee Jordan. Colin se joignit à eux avec son éternel appareil photo. Lucy sautillait à moitié sur son banc.

\- Calme-toi p'tit clown, c'est pour bientôt, se pencha Fred tout en buvant son jus de citrouille.

Lucy ne pouvait réfréner son envie de connaitre la suite de la blague. Elle enfourna une énième meat pie en regardant tout autour d'elle. Bientôt, elle pourrait voir la chute de leur aventure nocturne. Soudain, le bruit d'une explosion résonna dans toute la Grande Salle. Quelques élèves laissèrent échapper des cris effrayés, croyant à une attaque. Mais, ils furent vite remplacés par des cris d'émerveillement. Tout d'un coup, la salle déjà impressionnante, venait de se transformer en un magnifique champ de pierres précieuses. Lucy regarda avec émerveillement, les cristaux tombaient lentement du plafond comme si des étoiles descendaient sur Terre. Mais ce ne fut pas tout, les gemmes apparaissaient de partout. Il y en avait dans les jus de citrouille, les tourtes. Leur déjeuné fut bientôt une véritable chasse au trésor pour tous les élèves. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rire quand elle vit Drago Malefoy se casser une dent en croquant un morceau de tarte à la mélasse. Lucy la suivit bien vite dans son fou rire.

Le reste de la journée fut ponctuée par la découverte des pierres précieuses. Des émeraudes dans les serres du Professeur Chourave, des saphirs à la surface du Lac Noir, des topazes incrustées dans les amures du château, des Rubis dans les tableaux. Et à chaque fois que les élèves ou les professeurs essayaient de les attraper, les pierres disparaissaient. Bien vite, les élèves comprirent qu'elles retournaient dans leur sablier d'origine. Une compétition s'installa entre les maisons, c'était à la première qui récupèrerait tous ses points. Lucy, Ginny et Colin s'amusaient beaucoup à rechercher les rubis. La petite sorcière s'amusait pendant toute la journée à retrouver les pierres rouges dans des endroits improbables.

\- Tu as remarqué que les émeraudes sont pour la plupart dans des endroits très difficiles à trouver ? demanda au bout d'un moment Ginny à son amie.

\- Oui, les jumeaux ont dû se surpasser pour qu'ils ne puissent pas gagner cette compétition improvisée, rigola Lucy amusé par le peu de fair-play des Weasley.

Le soir, lors du diner, Lucy était épuisée. Elle avait, entre chaque cours, courut dans tout le château pour récupérer les pierres de Griffondor. Elle s'écroula sur le banc à côté Ginny et face à Colin.

\- Vous croyez que c'est qui qui a gagné ? demanda la petite sorcière. Les Griffondors ?

\- N'y croit pas trop Andrews, cette fois-ci on va vous surpasser, s'exclama une voix derrière Lucy.

Celle-ci se retourna pour se retrouver face à Aeden qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Lucy lui tira la langue en signe de défi et le garçon reparti à sa table en riant. Les tables se remplissaient peu à peu mais les plats n'apparaissant pas tout le monde se tourna vers la table des professeurs. Dumbledore se leva et les élèves se turent peu à peu.

\- Bonsoir à tous, commença le directeur. Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, aujourd'hui Poudlard a été le théâtre d'une grande farce. Je suis heureux de vous apprendre que j'ai moi-même retrouvé des gemmes dans mes chaussettes. Suite à la recherche de toutes les pierres, nous pouvons maintenant vous dire qu'elles ont pratiquement toutes été retrouvées. J'aimerais féliciter la maison de Poufsouffle pour avoir récupérer toutes les topazes. Pour cet exploit, je vous accorde 20 points.

La table de Poufsouffle fit ressentir sa joie avec des applaudissements et des cris de victoires. Lucy vit même Aeden se tourner vers elle et la regarder d'un air supérieur. La petite fille, offusquée se retourna vivement vers son assiette. Mais, elle souriait tout de même, elle était contente pour son voisin de potion.

\- J'aurais également bien aimé distribuer des points aux organisateurs de cette compétition improvisée, mais suite aux sages paroles de ma directrice adjointe, je devrais également leur donner plusieurs retenues pour avoir dépassé le couvre-feu hier soir, pour vol aux bien de l'établissement et pour trouble général. Donc, je leur demanderais juste de se faire discret suite à cette merveilleuse idée.

Le professeur Dumbledore avait prononcé sa dernière phrase en jetant plusieurs coups d'œil vers la table des Griffondor. Et, Lucy en était sûr, particulièrement vers elle et les jumeaux. Des rires retentirent dans la salle en voyant le regard offusqué du professeur McGonagall. L'animagus n'était apparemment pas d'accord que le directeur approuve les agissements des plaisantins de cette farce.


End file.
